Does This Darkness Have A Name?
by Secretly Imaginative
Summary: Jayfeather thought that the Dark Forest was defeated. He also thought that he'd never see his true love again. But he was mistaken. With a new member and the aid of new allies from a different hell of spirits, the Dark Forest will not rest until they get their revenge on their enemies. And Half Moon is reborn to help him defeat evil again. How could this issue get any worse?
1. Prologue

**This is an idea that I've been having for a while and I just felt like writing it and because I wanted to finally make a warriors fanfiction. I wouldn't appreciate flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. I guess if people like this then I'll continue, and I'll try to update every Sunday or any day of the weekend. I would like to thank my beta, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, helping me with this to make it a well-written story! I'll stop rambling now to let you read and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading this, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Does This Darkness Have A Name?_

_Prologue_

A tom, expecting to see his home, opened his eyes to find himself in a forest that stood out with healthy and beautiful scenery. Rays of sunlight were shining down on him, making him squint his amber eyes. Despite the sun's illuminating and blinding brightness, the cat's gray pelt was warmed by it. The comfort made him purr, and he browsed his surroundings. Every bush, tree, and living thing seemed to be refreshed, nothing withered or dead. By the looks of it, it was the time of freed water. How odd.

A sudden scent of an animal filled his nostrils. It was unfamiliar to his liking since he mostly caught birds. Yet the scent was tempting and it made his stomach growl. He took a step forward, and abruptly a small brown creature scurried out of the undergrowth that was next to him. The tom, curious, leaped at it, surprised at it's poor effort to escape his grasp. Well, it _was_ small after all. He gave it a killing bite and the small creature went limp. He took his paw off of it and was disgusted to see that it was a mouse. A creature that those Clan cats would eat!

A feeling of insecurity pulsed through him; the tranquil forest now seeming like a dark trap of the unknown. Where was he?

"No need to be frightened of these unfamiliar grounds, my friend," called a gentle voice.

The tom turned around to find that it was the voice of a white she-cat with green eyes. In addition to her appearance, there were stars ornamented on her pelt. She also looked rather ghostly. The tom took a step back, conflicting whether this cat was dead or alive, good or evil. "Wh-who are you?" he stammered.

The white stranger tilted her head, her expression puzzled. "I said that you were my friend. Why don't believe me?"

"Oh," the tom stared at his paws, his pelt hot as he felt stupid. "I've just never seen a...deformation before. Especially when I'm not with the usual ancestors I meet with."

To his surprise, the white cat chuckled. "A deformation?" she laughed. "I'm not in the state of being deformed. I am deceased, yes, but I'm good. In fact, I only have these stars on my pelt because I'm having a meeting in this dwelling of different spirits."

"Oh, my apologies," he dipped his head, acknowledging that he had probably interrupting her meeting. "I'll just be heading back..."

Just as he was about to turn around, the cat called,  
"Where do you think you're going? We've been waiting for you to join us!"

"Join you?" his lip curled in disgust and surprise. "Being with a bunch of dead cats that I've no relation or companionship to?

"You aren't the only cat who doesn't belong here," the she-cat explained. "As I said, I'm only here for a meeting. The only difference between us is that I've been here before to help these cats."

"And that's suppose to change my mind?" the tom snorted, and rolled his eyes. "Thank you for inviting me, but I'll be returning to my home to speak to the spirits that _I _know."

"You can't!" the white she-cat protested.

"Watch me," the tom turned around, and began to walk away. He was uncertain of how to get out of this place, but as long as he was nowhere present near the white she-cat and other strange Clan spirits, he'd be satisfied. Just as he took his fifth pawstep, the white cat yowled,

"I was the first Teller of Pointed Stones!"

The tom froze, unable to believe what he just heard. The first Stoneteller? The first leader and healer of his Tribe? The Tribe of Rushing Water? The tom turned back to the white she-cat, and gaped, filled with awe and astonishment. The first Stoneteller's eyes glowed.

"You...you...?" The gray tom's voice was barely a whisper. The white she-cat grinned and nodded. She then raised her tail, using it to beckon him forward her. The tom obeyed, stalking towards her. Once he was near her, she rested her tail on his shoulder making him shiver.

"What, are you cold?" the first Stoneteller asked. "There's no cold temperature or snow here!"

"No, certainly not! I live in coldness and snow!" The cat said defensively, puffing out his fur. He then turned away, his pelt burning once again, now because of shyness. "It's just that the First Stoneteller actually is...in contact with me. It's an extrodinary feeling!"

"Oh, you know I'm like any other Tribe cat. I was and always will be," the she-cat said softly. "I have a name other than 'Stoneteller', you know. _You_ are the Stoneteller now."

"I know," the gray tom sighed. He faced the white she-cat again, curiousity shining in his eyes. "What's your name then?"

Just as the she-cat opened her mouth, a bush quivered to reveal a gray she-cat with a flattened face. Her eyes were clouded with impatience and she was frowning. "Are you coming or not?" she snapped.

The first Teller of Pointed Stones gave her a brisk nod. "Yes, I was just talking to our guest."

The gray cat's eyes locked with the tom's, nodding. "Greetings, Stoneteller," she mewed quickly. "It took you quite a while to join us. Since he wasted our time, this should be quick. I'd promised my apprentice we'd hunt together before I realized we had to tag along in this."

She turned around and bounded into the distance, disappearing from the foilage. Stoneteller and the white she-cat exchanged uneasy glances. "Ah, yes! I remember her," she muttered. "She was rather...cranky when I first met her."

Stoneteller shrugged as a sudden question swarmed into his head. "Where are we?"

"This place is called StarClan."

Stoneteller nodded, surprised at how different the names were between this "StarClan" and the Tribe of Endless Hunting, his ancestors' sanctuary after death.

"Why have I never seen you before?" Stoneteller questioned after the thick silence that had come between them.

"I'm a little distant from you and my other descendants," the she-cat explained. "Plus the spirits that you talk to are more of a familiar face to you. It would be odd to speak with an ancient cat from _long _ago. And most of them faded, totally forgotten by everyone."

Suddenly the two cats ran through the forest, the warm breeze and acceleration of his pace actually made Stoneteller feel like a soaring bird. As light as a feather and as swift as a rabbit. He hadn't ran in a long time; it made him feel alive and free again. The Tribe of Rushing Water rarely did any enjoyable activity, even running. Despite it's strange scenery and prey, maybe StarClan _was_ tolerable.

The white she-cat slowed her pace, skidding to a halt with Stoneteller behind her when they were staring at five starry cats, including the old gray she-cat herself. There were two cats Stoneteller was able to recognize; Feathertail, the one whom killed Sharptooth, a huge cat that had harmed the Tribe, and sadly herself, and Firestar, who was-or had been-the former leader of ThunderClan when he and the other Clan cats were traveling in search for a new home. As for the others, in his presence was a gray she-cat, a blue-gray furred she-cat, and the cat he and his friend encountered with moments ago. The first one to speak was the blue-gray she-cat:

"Welcome back Half Moon," she greeted the white she-cat. _Half Moon. _Stonteller thought. _So that's her name. _

The speaking she-cat then turned to Stoneteller and added, "And welcome to StarClan, Stoneteller. I'm sure Half Moon informed you about this place. My name is Bluestar."

"Greetings, Bluestar," Stoneteller replied.

Bluestar then began flicking her tail whenever she introduced each cat of StarClan to Stoneteller. "Next to me is, as you know, Feathertail. You probably had met Firestar when they journeyed to find another home, yes? And the cat who you and Half Moon met is Yellowfang, along with her apprentice, Cinderpelt."

"A pleasure to meet and reconcile with you all," Stoneteller mewed, his voice firm and polite. "Now, I'd just like to ask why I'm here, and what is this meeting particularly about?"

"Sorry about the confusion," Bluestar mewed. "This meeting is about one of the Three."

"I'm sorry, but 'the Three'? What's that?"

"Yes," Firestar said. "You've met all of them; Lionblaze and Jayfeather-"

"It's Jay's Wing." Half Moon hissed.

"He says 'Jayfeather' you say 'Jay's Wing', whatever. He is still the same cat," Yellowfang retorted.

Half Moon's neck fur bristled but she said nothing.

Firestar's green eyes flickered to the two cats to see if they stopped talking before finishing his explanation. "And Dovewing. They had extrodinary powers, and were more powerful than StarClan. They defeated The Place of No Stars, a place where cats who'd done treacherous things go as punishment. With the all the Clans' and StarClan's aid, we were able to defeat them and bring peace to the Clans once again. I, in fact, was a Fourth cat to help the Three, and as my daughter said after my death, I saved the Clans. Despite...the deaths of many loved ones,"-Stoneteller noticed sadness flickered in the leader's eyes, as if he was remembering a painful memory of the battle-"The Three were able to save everyone."

"But another darkness is approaching," Bluestar spoke gravely.

"But you said peace returned to the Clans," Stoneteller mewed. He glanced at Half Moon. She looked as though she knew what they were going to say, her eyes staring vaguely past every cat. "You know about this?"

Half Moon nodded, letting out a quivering sigh. Stoneteller couldn't help but noticed she looked frightened. "We talked about it before you arrived."

"The darkness is coming because not all cats of the Place of No Stars died during the Great Battle," Bluestar said, her fur bristling. "Mapleshade, Darkstripe, and...Thistleclaw are still there-"

"-with a new member, who's had so much pain and hatred in his life," Feathertail finished.

"He and the others want revenge on their enemies, including the Three," said Yellowfang.

"Revenge on Leafpool," Cinderpelt barely choked out the words she was saying. "My... former apprentice. Your daughter, Firestar."

"On her...and...Sandstorm," Firestar gulped, his hackles raised with fear and anger.

"On Crowfeather," said Feathertail quietly, her head and tail drooped.

"We know who they want vengeance on, alright?" Yellowfang snapped, glaring at the cats who spoke. "What we need to focus on is how Half Moon's reincarnation will go."

"Wait, what?" said Stoneteller in astonishment. "What do you mean she's going to be reincarnated? Don't you know who she is?"

"Yes, we know you honor the first Stoneteller," Firestar explained. "But it's for the best. Jayfeather-or Jay's Wing-will need her to give him strength in order to defeat the Place of No Stars once again."

"She's going to be reborn, no longer the first leader of the Tribe, for one cat?" Stoneteller hissed. "That's absurd!"

"Stoneteller, listen to me," Half Moon gently pleaded, resting her tail on his shoulder once again. "I'm hesitant about it too, since I've never really been reincarnated, but the Three will need all the strength they can get."

"With just four evil cats?"

"No," Half Moon mewed, "there will be others. Many, actually."

"But who would join them?"

"That's for you to discover."

Stoneteller's mind was twisted with fury, his fur bristling. But he then realized that he wouldn't discover it on his own; the Tribe of Endless Hunting would guide him. He knew he needn't worry about who would be joining these "Place of No Stars" cats as long as his ancestors aided him, but the thought of being one involved in this problem was chilling him to the bone.

"We-along with your ancestors-will walk with you." The voice of of Bluestar snapped Stoneteller out of his thoughts. The she-cat's voice was solemn, dependable.

Stoneteller nodded. "I apologize for my temper. It's just so much to hear."

"It's fine," Half Moon replied with a flick of her tail. "I'm still trying to adjust to it too. I'm scared but I want to do it for Jay's Wing, and to return to my former home. And it's not everyday that you're on a mission!"

Stoneteller chuckled at the amusement glowing in Half Moon's eyes. Despite his reluctance, he felt a little convinced. He and Half Moon were feeling the same emotions; he'd have to accept what had to be, like how Half Moon was accepting her fate. He had to relent some time after all, in order to trust these cats. Stoneteller's yellow gaze hardened as he looked at every cat, whose eyes were either pleading or anxious.

"I understand every heartbeat of the plan. It's my duty to guide Half Moon to the Clans, and to remind her of her past. I promise that I will do as I am told to. And when the dark forces rise, my Tribe will fight for her." He could see the relief in every one of the cats' eyes, clearly pleasing them and himself.

"You understand your mission?" Bluestar asked. "Clearly everything?"

"Yes."

The StarClan cat nodded. "Alright then. Let the Ancestors of Storms get to work."

"My ancestors will be doing this?" Stoneteller asked.

"Of course!" Yellowfang snorted. "We aren't a part of the Tribe, are we?"

"It's time," Half Moon whispered. Her voice was confident but she shivered with fear. Her eyes also gleamed with uncertainty.

Cinderpelt suddenly pushed her way out of the group, her blue eyes sympathetic and kind to the white she-cat. "It seems scary at first and your path may seem confusing but as you puzzle the pieces together, everything will be clear," she said.

"But-but how?" Half Moon gasped.

Cinderpelt smiled. "You'll see. Don't worry, you won't be alone." The gray she-cat gave Half Moon a comforting lick on her cheek.

"We all hope you'll do well," Bluestar added.

"You'll be as radiant as Cinderheart-the reincarnation of Cinderpelt-is," Firestar purred.

Half Moon's eyes became green pools of warmth. "Thank you, thank you all."

A faint screech suddenly echoed through the forest. A voice then called Stoneteller's name but it was too far away. It was a voice of panic. Where was it coming from?

"You are about to wake up," Half Moon informed him. "When you do, I'll no longer be here, but in the Tribe of Rushing Water again. We'll reunite, I promise. Thank you, for understanding my decision. But before I lose my reputation of being the first Teller of Pointed Stones, I'd like to say, Stoneteller, keep doing what your doing. You're excellency in leadership and healing has impressed me and many others for many moons. Don't stop being an amazing leader, alright?"

"Yes," Stoneteller purred. "I promise.

As soon as he made that vow, the sight of the forest and the cats of StarClan distorted into ripples. Every single beautiful color faded as darkness engulfed him. The screeches and desperate plea for his name was clear now.

"Stoneteller!" He opened his eyes, immediately rising to his feet. He could see that it was Stormfur whom was screaming his name. The dark gray tom saw Stoneteller and scampered towards him, panting. "It's-Brook-her kits-coming now," he explained between breaths.

Stoneteller nodded and followed Stormfur to the direction where Brook was. Surrounded by other kit-mothers who were trying to comfort her with licks and supporting words, lay his sister. Her body shook as she felt a contraction coursing through her.

"Get back! Get back!" he snapped at the kit-mothers. Once he had enough space, Stoneteller was focused. "Brook," he mewed. Brook looked up, her face twisted with pain. "You're going to have to push, got that?"

The brown kit-mother nodded.

"Push!"

Brook squeezed her eyes shut and grunted as another contraction rippled through her body. Brook kept on doing as she was told, but then she was breathless and stopped.

"Brook, you have to push," Stormfur instructed gently.

"Why are you even here?" Brook snapped. "_Get out!_"

Stoneteller watched as one of the kit-mothers, Rain, gently shifted her two kits towards Pebble, another one of the kit-mothers. The she-cat stood up and went towards Stormfur, leading him away from his mate and trying to prevent him from giving Brook constant worried glances.

Stoneteller turned back to Brook. "We're not finished yet," the gray cat mewed. "Just one more push and I gaurantee that it will be over."

Obliged to listen, Brook grunted as she pushed one more time. To Stoneteller's surprise, his prediction was right; a kit slithered onto the ground. "You're done." Stoneteller mewed to Brook, whom let out a throaty sigh of relief.

The leader began to fervently lick the kit's fur the wrong way. Once it was warm, Stoneteller gently grabbed the kit's scruff and set her near Brook's stomach.

"Congratulations, you have a she-kit!"

Stoneteller looked harder at the kit. It was white she-kit. This kit was Half Moon. It had to be.

Stoneteller turned around and called, "Rain, you can bring Stormfur back."

Without the company of Rain, Stormfur dashed to Brook's side. He purred. Brook's weary eyes rested adoringly on her mate. She stared down at their kit with the same love. The kit let out a pathetic mewl before she began to suckle.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Brook breathed.

Stormfur nuzzled the brown she-cat. "As beautiful as you."

Brook, in return, licked her mate between the ears.

Stoneteller saw Rain return, and her eyes softened at the newborn kit. "Life is a wonderful gift," Rain whispered. "All kit-mothers know so," she added, walking towards her kits and licking them.

"What will you name her?" Pebble asked Stormfur and Brook.

The mates exchange glances with each other, as if they knew what one another was thinking. They both looked at Stoneteller, which surprised him.

"Stoneteller," Stormfur mewed, "will you do the honor in naming our kit?"

Stoneteller tried not to let his jaw drop. He was almost appalled; he wasn't that good of a leader! He had only become one a few moons ago! How could they let him name their kit? But he had to oblige. Their daughter was special. Strangely enough, he actually felt excited and pleased to be doing this.

"Wow, thank you." he dipped his head in gratitude. He tried to think of a name.

And suddenly it hit him like lighting: "Moon That Kills Darkness...how about that?"

"That's perfect!" Brook purred. She stared down at Moon That Kills Darkness, whom was now asleep, curled up so tightly that she looked like a white puff. "Hello Moon, welcome to our home."

"Thank you, so so much, Stoneteller," Stormfur mewed.

Stoneteller nodded and turned around, returning to his sleeping spot. He sat down, his mind spinning. Stormfur and Brook's daughter was the reincarnation of Half Moon. Her spirit was alive in that fragile kit. But there could be a spirit of the kit's own. It was a mystery to Stoneteller if Half Moon's spirit would seperate from Moon's when she would realize her path.

For all Stoneteller knew, that now there was no Half Moon, the first Stonteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water. There now was Moon That Kills Darkness, who will help the Three and defeat evil.


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you to those who read, favorited, reviewed, and followed! Once again, I'd like to thank my beta, Shiningheart of ThunderClan. And I forgot to add:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Warriors.**_

* * *

_Chapter One_

"You know, he _is_ charming."

A tom perked his ears up, realizing that someone was talking about him. He poked his head out of the fresh-kill pile, smirking to see that his mother was trying to encourage his crush's decision of taking him as a mate.

"Yes, he can be rather snappy and easily annoyed," his mother continued, trailing her black tail along a light brown tabby she-cat's flank. The tabby she-cat didn't meet her friend's gaze; the tom guessed she wanted to avoid this conversation. He knew she never liked him. But he wanted her to be his mate-for a companion but more importantly, for power.

"I-I don't know," the tabby cat meowed. "I mean, we don't really get along..."

_You forgot to add the fact that you hate me, _the tom bitterly thought. _but I want you._

"He loves you," the black she-cat continued gently. "Give him a chance. Please?"

The light brown cat sighed and then rested her gaze upon the tom. The tom changed his smirk into an innocent smile, wanting to fool his mother into thinking he was excited about this, and was going to be a kind companion. The tom couldn't help but feel victorious once his mother's eyes softened, nudging the cat he admired toward him. The brown she-cat didn't hesitate, quickly approaching him, but her expression of disgust betrayed her real feeling about this. The tom, still smiling, nuzzled her cheek and as he did, he hissed in her ear, "Don't look unhappy. If you're mine, you better be happy-or else."

"Or else what?" the she-cat scoffed.

The tom could still feel his kin's eyes upon him. He stopped the urge to roll his eyes, greatly annoyed at continuing this dumb act of innocence. "You know where I've been before the Great Battle," he replied.

The tabby she-cat's blue eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare use a move from the Dark Forest on me! I thought you said you'd abandon them, and you wanted be a normal Clan cat."

"Well my life isn't so normal," the black tom retorted. "And yes, I said that I'd no longer visit the Dark Forest, but I never promised I'd stop practicing their great techniques." He thrust his muzzle in her face, his smile turning into a frown once he no longer felt his mother's gaze on him. "If you break any nerve of mine, I'll slice your throat before you can say 'rabbit'."

"Your father seems to be pretty intent on you and you're actions." The she-cat glanced toward the tom's father, who was eating a rabbit and staring at him with narrowed of eyes. His squinted gaze was shining with the usual emotion that was clouded in them whenever he looked at his son-hate. He hated his son. And his son hated him. There was no way that _he _was going to stop the tom from doing what he wanted to do.

"If I do it secretly than he won't know," the black cat huffed.

The tabby she-cat's claws dug into the earth. "Like you'll be capable of doing that," she replied with sarcasm.

The tom began to circle her, his eyes darkened. He forced himself to keep his claws sheathed, ignoring the voice that was nagging him to claw her face out. But he had to be tamed, patient. To gain her trust. To be hers.

"I'm sorry, alright?" he snapped. "You know I'm not good with relationships-"

"Because you hate everyone?"

"No," the tom hissed softly. He drooped his head, hunching over and trying to look weak. He lowered his voice, which was shaky and sad, "I've struggled with life. You have to understand that; don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" the she-cat protested. The tom looked up, portraying sorrow in his facial expression. To his satisfaction, the she-cat's eyes clouded from anger to sympathy. Her voice was a whisper, "I'm sorry...about the struggles."

Good, she was feeling sympathetic towards him. Perfect.

A thick silence rippled between them. The tom broke it. "Thanks," he replied. "I dunno, I just feel lonely and unloved, you know?"

The she-cat rolled her eyes, sighing. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she mewed, "but fine. We'll hang out. I've never given you a chance, and I guess I never really knew how you feel. I'll be nice, but if you act idiotic, you'll be sorry."

"Ooh, how threatening," the tom said in mock, shivering.

"How about we make a deal?" the she-cat suggested. The tom could tell she was struggling to keep her voice calm, controlling the tone of irritation that was creeped in the back of her vocal cords. "You be nice to me, I'll be nice to you, and no one gets hurt."

"Is that a threat?" the tom narrowed his eyes.

"Well you did the same to me."

"I won't hurt you as long as you cooperate with me," the tom coldly explained, ignoring the cat's retort.

"You mean 'cooperating' by tolerating with your..._unique _personality?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You know me so well." the tom smirked. He suddenly began to circle her once again, his eyes dark. "But the problem is, I don't know _you_ that well. You're personality-I've only seen the angry part of it-and your favorite fresh-kill, something that makes you delightful...if we're going to be mates I need to know more about you."

He chuckled as the she-cat stiffened.

"_Why _do you suddenly want to be my mate?" he halted, breathing into her ear, making her shiver. "What made you decide?"

"Your mother." she shrugged. "She wants the best for you."

"She was always the one who cared for me," the tom purred, remembering those times when she'd be by his side no matter what event. Unlike his father. And everyone else, even his crush. His mother was always the one that cared. The only one. Even when lies had crawled into their lives, scarring the tom forever.

The tom shook his head, trying to escape the times of rejection and isolation that were swarming into his head. He tried to control his anger, for those permanent memories agitated him. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the light brown she-cat.

"So you're practically forced to be mates with me?" he asked, suddenly more interested in having a mate. She would be with him against her will-he would get power because she'd be defensless.

"I wouldn't call it 'forcing'," the tabby cat meowed, walking away, trying to avoid his touch. "I'm...offering."

"Aah, got it." the tom nodded. _No difference. _he quietly added to himself. "Now," he said, "shall we start being mates?"

The brown tabby she-cat groaned. She was struggling to keep delight plastered on her face; the tom could just picture the look of uncomfort etched in it. She finally spoke:

"Yeah."

"Great." the tom smirked. "Let's go hunting."

"But I don't feel like hunting,"

The tom unsheathed his claws, causing the she-cat to jump. "Remeber my warning," he growled.

"And remember my deal," the she-cat retorted.

Silence came between them once again. Then suddenly they both said,

"I'll try to be good."

Deciding that their conversation was over, the two mates walked side by side uncomfortably, out of camp, both wondering if they'd actually get along for once.

* * *

The black tom couldn't sleep. He was in the shadows, invisible to any cat that passed him. Earlier he and his mate had a quarrel right during hunting.

_She was lucky I didn't hurt her._

He had luckily controlled his temper, but now his blood was boiling. No one ever gave him a chance. No one was ever friendly to him. Why was he unwanted? Didn't he have power? Did he have _any _power?

The thought angered him as he dug his claws into the earth, imagning that every one of his enemies' flesh was torn apart at his paws. He suddenly remembered that he had been wanting to kill his enemies-all of them, when he was a recruit with the Place of No Stars. But the Dark Forest was no longer in contact with him, probably feeling defeated by StarClan after their loss in the Great Battle. It discouraged him to take action, to accomplish his rather bloodlust desires. Now, he only dreamed of getting revenge. He couldn't do it now; it would be innapropriate to start another war when the Clans finally regained peace. Hopefully someday he'd have power, and do what he longed to do freely.

A flash of fur caught his eye. Raising his head from his paws, the tom's fur bristled when he saw his mate leaving camp. What would possess her to get out of camp? The tom knew it was unecessary of him to be feeling so suspicious, for she was probably going for a walk. But he had to know _everything _about her-her instincts, actions, thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. At least to show power over her, and by a one in a million chance to hopefully accomplish _one_ goal in his list of desires.

The tom rose to his feet, stealthily stalking out of the camp without the getting caught by the guard. He followed her scent, catching the sight of her silhouetted figure at the stream. She was just sitting there.

_What's she thinking?_ he wondered.

The tom slowly padded toward her, taking a deep breath and preparing to speak. He tried to use a gentle voice in spite of this hate he was feeling for her right now:

"Why are you out here?"

He could see her jump, the sight making him chuckle. She turned around, her eyes glittering with annoyance. "I couldn't sleep," she replied nonchalantly.

"Me neither," the tom mewed. "May I join?"

The cat didn't wait for her reply, and sat beside her. He tried to suppress a _mrrow _of laughter once he saw her flinch.

"You don't need to fear me," he said, snaking his tail around his waist, knowing it would annoy her. He suddenly _wanted_ her to bother him. At this rate, she deserved a punishment.

"Strange how you're so close to me after our fight," the she-cat said with an uneasy tone.

The tom chuckled darkly. "Well I wasn't the one who started it."

His mate gave him an angered look. "_You_ started it, don't deny it!"

"Just because I told you what to do and threatened you, I scared you?"

"Yes!"

"Why? You knew our deal."

"Yes, but you were acting like a creep."

The tom's neck fur bristled. It was working. She was angering him.

"I'm a creep?"

"Yeah,"

"Since when?"

The she-cat glared at him. As she spoke her words were laced with venom, pure hate: "Since the day you were born."

The tom, having his anger take advantage over him, leaped at his mate with unsheathed claws. He couldn't think. His mind was spinning and his blood was boiling. He was full of hatred He hated her. He hated his family. He hated rejection and isolation. He hated the lies. He hated _everything._

"No one knows what it's like being unwanted except me," he spat, digging his claws into the brown she-cat's shoulders. She flinched, gasping in pain. Blood oozed out of them. The tom's eyes brightened once he saw the red liquid trickle down her fur.

Blood-blood from someone he loved but loathed.

Loathing someone.

Like an enemy.

Like the enemies he wanted to kill before the Great Battle.

"You're my enemy," he whispered, realizing that he could do more than hurt her. He could kill her. He felt like he was going mad, thinking of these cruel things. But he had to kill. To get revenge. On at least _someone _who hated him. Who changed his life. Who ruined his life.

"W-what?" the she-cat gasped.

"You're my enemy," the tom chuckled. "Don't you see? I'd wanted revenge on my enemies, and I still do."

"You're mad!" the she-cat screamed. Fear flashed in her eyes as she began to wriggle, trying to get out of the tom's grasp. "Let go of me!"

But the tom pinned her down once she tried to rise. He raked her muzzle, blood flowing in her mouth. The sticky substance made her cough and splutter. That ought to shut her up for now.

"You know what I do to my enemies?" he hissed.

"Hel-" the she-cat managed to choke out but her voice was muffled by the tom's paw covering her mouth.

"I kill them."

He heard a rustle from the bushes but ignored it, assuming it was the wind.

"Since I like you, I don't want you to suffer. So I'll make it quick with a killing bite."

The she-cat kept on fighting harder and harder to escape from his grasp but the tom continuously thrust her to the ground, not letting her win. The warrior reached at her neck, anticipating to bite her. He opened his mouth, and just as he was about to bite, something leaped at him.

The two tumbled to the ground, and the black tom's attacker pinned him to the earth roughly, making his head pound. The tom looked up at his attacker and his hackles were raised with anger.

It was his father.

"What in StarClan's name is wrong with you?" his father spat. "Stop being a bratty nuisance and grow up, you mad idiot!"

Those words hit the warrior like a an icy claw. He was _tired _of getting insulted, and he wanted to do something about it. At least now, when he was energetic with anger.

_If I don't act now, _the tom thought. _Then I'll never get a chance to harm one of my most favorited enemies._

He slashed at his father's muzzle, thrusting him off of the his body with his hind legs.

"You want to fight? Fine!" the tom hissed, tensing his muscles and ready to attack. But his father lunged at him, beating him to it. The tom knew that his kin wanted to know a reason for his violent attempt to kill but he didn't want to tell him. So he kept on fighting.

The two thrashed until suddenly the warrior felt his father near his neck.

"Stop!" the tom's mate's voice voice raspy as she screamed.

The tom's father ignored her, and he did something that made the black cat feel a crack in his neck.

But it wasn't just any crack.

It was a break.

An excruciating break.

The warrior fell to the ground, thrashing in pain.

_He broke my neck, _the black tom numbly thought. _I'm going to die. No!_

His vision began to blur as he saw his father's eyes grow wide, apalled at what he did. Did he _really _feel sorry? The look on his face showed that he didn't mean to, but the dying tom couldn't decide if his father truly regretted it. After all, they did despise each other.

He heard his mate's scream, her shriek getting fainter and fainter. Sound was blocked from his ears.

Suddenly the warrior's whole body felt numb, cold claws gripping him to death. The warrior twitched, and his world went black.

* * *

The warrior opened his eyes to find himself in a dark place. He studied his surroundings; shadows loomed around every corner, dead vegetation was strewed on the ground, and boughs of trees jutted out like claws. His blood ran cold once he realized he was in the Place of No Stars.

The tom caught the sight of cats looming out of the shadows. In the lead was an orange-and-white she-cat, accompanied with a black tom with darker stripes.

"Welcome," greeted the tom with dark stripes

"Looks like we have a new member," purred the orange-and-white she-cat

"W-why am I here?" stammered the warrior. "I thought I'd-"

"Join StarClan?"meowed the black tom with darker stripes. He snorted. "Yeah, right. After what you've done, you wouldn't think you'd join us?"

"I don't think I was that bad..." The tom stared at his paws, but then dug his claws into the earth, angry at the treacherous things he had attempted to do and had done. "If only I didn't die,"

"It was your destiny," said the orange-and-white cat . "You've earned your place here."

Suddenly curious about his mate, he asked, "What's happening now?"

The she-cat flicked her tail toward the black sky, no stars glowing in its darkness. The black tom looked up, realizing his neck no longer felt damaged. Suddenly the sky began to ripple, distorted colors appearing. The image materialized clearly, showing the tom's mate and father. His father stared at his dead son's body in horror. The light brown she-cat took glances at them, both wide-eyed.

The she-cat barely choked out the words as she said, "You-you killed him."

"I...I didn't mean to...I just..." his father looked bewildered, lost for words.

The tabby she-cat backed away slowly. The tom could tell she wanted to get away from his murderer.

"Wait, please-"

The she-cat broke into a run, heading for the darkness, ignoring the warrior's calls for her name. The image then went black.

"He killed me," said the tom, feeling strange as those words came out of his mouth. "My _father killed me!_" he spat. His pelt felt hot as his fur bristled. The tom screamed, feeling as that was the only way to let out his anger, now that he was here.

"Feeling angry?" asked the orange-and-white she-cat

The tom nodded, too furious to speak. He was in the Dark Forest _forever. _He's in the Dark Forest _now _because of that poor excuse for kin!

_I almost got a little power, _he thought. _But now I have none. Even worse, my plans are ruined. _

The tom realized that his plans were destroyed. He'd _never _get vengeance on his enemies. It was gone. He would no longer...dream. And...no more hunting. No more border patrols. No more company of others, in spite of theirs and his distance with one another. No more mooning over the cat he loved. No more fun. No more comfort. No more mother.

He was stuck. Permanently. In a cold place with dark atmosphere, only being a burden of his mistakes. Of his goals, dreams. Gone. No longer feeling like a living cat. _Dead._

He collapsed to the ground, feeling as if he was breaking down inside. He didn't know what to feel. Fear? Anger? Sorrow? Hunger? Relief? Loneliness? _What?_

"Are you okay?" asked the tom with darker stripes

"No, he's just _relieved _that he's no longer living and stuck with failures in this defenseless dump, Darkstripe," retorted the orange-and-white she-cat. She flicked her tail. "_Think _for once, mouse-brain!"

"Oh," Darkstripe mewed, staring at his paws in shame and humiliation.

"At least _I _ has some sense," snorted the orange-and-white she-cat

The black tom stared at them, arching his eye in disbelief. "Does _anyone _care for me?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, we do," spoke the orange-and-white she-cat as she sat beside the black tom. Sympathy flickered in her amber eyes. "The reason why I'm here is because all I did was love. You are here for the same reason, too. When we were alive, care-free cats, lies crawled down our throats, breaking our hearts. Angered everyday, longing for revenge. To feel proud, and to feel like we were actually able to accomplish something. But...all we did was fail."

"Especially when Tigerstar thought we'd be able to take over the forest," Darkstripe snorted, shaking his head in disapproval.

The orange-and-white she-cat shot him a look. "You were on of his _admirers_, agreeing with every word he said and praising his plan! Don't lie!"

The tom could feel the orange-and-white she-cat's breath in his ear, her whiskers twitching as she whispered to him. "I think Darkstripe would've taken Tigerstar as a mate if he could!"

The tom chuckled, feeling laughter churn inside of him. "Thanks for cheering me up," he whispered. His gaze then hardened, his voice firm. "But...I don't feel accomplished. With nothing. And I really _want _to feel that way."

"Well, all of us feel that way," meowed the orange-and-white she-cat, "but you'll have to live with it."

"We're a bunch of failures," Darkstripe added, frowning.

"We're a bunch of failures because we didn't work hard enough," a voice hissed in the shadows.

The sight of a paw was released from the darkness. Soon, the owner of the paw stalked toward the group, revealing it to be a gray-and-white tom, his gaze stern. He continued to speak with spite:

"Don't you _see_-Darkstripe, Mapleshade-that he wants revenge? Right away? We all did and still do. Maybe Tigerstar was a bad leader, and we were misguided by his naive skills."

"Well, he really _was _the first leader here." Mapleshade shrugged, but then her eyes brightened. "Where are you going with this, Thistleclaw? Her tone was perked with interest, anticipating to hear Thistleclaw say more.

"It's been a moon since we've been deafeated. We've lost many trusted members, and the Clans will no longer come to our aid. We also feel weak and tired," Thistleclaw explained, pacing back and forth, giving every cat a long hard stare after every heartbeat he spoke. "But Darkstripe, I know you still want to be loyal to Tigerstar, and still follow his plans of treachery. Mapleshade, you'd never gotten to kill Firestar's mate; you envy her, and her death would please you. And I want revenge on Bluestar, for she seperated me from my mate and my son, placing me here. In fact, I want every cat to suffer. And you,"-Thistleclaw flicked his tail at the tom-" you want revenge on those who've hurt you."

"What's your point?" Darkstripe asked.

"We could get a new leader, and win against all," Mapleshade answered. "Somehow."

"Wait..." spoke the tom, slowly rising to his feet. Hope spread through him as he felt excitement tingle in his paws. "I could...you mean...finally..."

"Yep." Thistleclaw nodded. "Get revenge. If we organize and get everything right in order, we could manage to win." He stared at every cat. "Is everyone with me?"

Everyone nodded, their eyes sparkling with anticpation and hunger, as if they were already imganining to rip their enemies' flesh. The black tom was actually pleased that he was here. He smiled, unconsciously unsheathing his claws.

"With dignity and claws," Thistleclaw announced, "we will prevail over others, spilling their blood, and showing that power is _ours._"

* * *

**Too obvious? Too confusing? I don't know what your thinking. But sooner or later the mysterious cat will be identified. Anyways, see you next week!**

**P.S.: I wouldn't mind if people reviewed. :)**


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

Jayfeather heard a playful scream.

The medicine cat opened his eyes to find himself _seeing _his surroundings. As satisfied as he was, he felt uneasy because he wasn't on the familiar hunting grounds of StarClan. He was in a place where snow reached up to his paws, the white soft layer numbing his paws as slow chills ran down his air was still, it's atmosphere frosty, but less cold than the snow. The only vegetation present were what seemed like herbs; surprisingly no snow touched any leaves. The plants looked as healthy as they would be in new-leaf.

Jayfeather gasped at the sight of two ghostly cats playfully fighting in the snow from afar. He couldn't help but feel a longing to join, to get every pressuring weight off his chest. But he reluctantly knew that he wasn't sent here to play. He was sent here for something else. But why here? Where was StarClan? What message did this strange place have for him?

_Would _they _know who I am, and why I'm here? _Jayfeather wondered as he blankly stared at the two cats, whose pelts were buried in snow. _I guess I ought to give it a try._

Clearing his throat, he called, "Hello?"

He could see the two cats stiffen, their eyes wide.

"Excuse me," Jayfeather yowled, "but where am I?"

The cats took a glance at him, suddenly peering at him, their eyes narrowed. Did they realize he wasn't a part of their dwelling? He stiffened once they rose to their feet, shaking the snow off their fur. They began stalking toward him. As they did, Jayfeather could make out their pelts; a black she-cat, and an orange-and-white tom.

"You're in the Tribe of Endless Hunting," replied the black she-cat.

_Why would I be here? _Jayfeather wondered. Realizing he'd hopefully discover later, he shrugged it off and watched the two spirits approach him.

As they got closer, the three individuals soon realized who they were looking at. Jayfeather's heart stopped, his eyes wide.

"H-hollyleaf?"

Was he really staring into the familiar green eyes of his sister? He studied her; she definitely looked like Hollyleaf. The same firm and determined eyes. The same sleek black pelt. Yet, she was glowing, the sight illuminating her dark fur.

The black she-cat's eyes softened. "J-jayfeather,"she breathed.

It was Hollyleaf. His sister. His dead sister. _Alive?_

A pure silence came between them as Jayfeather remembered those times when Hollyleaf had been determined in following the warrior code. When she, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze had discovered that Leafpool was their mother, not Squirrelflight. When she had revealed their mother's secret to every Clan cat at the Gathering. When Jayfeather and Lionblaze had been told that she was Ashfur's murder, and when Hollyleaf got trapped by collapsing tunnels. Returning to the Clans, and helping them fight against the Place of No Stars, only to be killed by Hawkfrost.

His sister was an alive spirit now. She was happy. She was alright!

Jayfeather felt a warmth spread through his whole body, almost seeming to temperate his fur from the freezing snow and air.

"Hollyleaf!" he chirped, running to his sister and nuzzling her cheek.

Hollyleaf purred but faltered once she was pressed against Jayfeather's fur. He suddenly felt her stiffen.

"What?" he asked with curiousity.

"You're freezing!" she exclaimed. "Sorry," she added once she flicked her tail, only to lash more snow on Jayfeather's pelt.

Jayfeather struggled to avoid flinching, and tried to shake the snow off his fur. "It's okay."

He sighed in annoyance when the weight of the remaining soft ice didn't seem to get off of his fur.

"Here, let us help." Hollyleaf's eyes lit up in amusement as she tried to hold back a laugh.

_I must look ridiculous, _Jayfeather thought with resentment. _Thank StarClan that no other cat is here to see this._

Jayfeather stared down at his paws in embarrassment as he waited for Hollyleaf to clean the snow off his pelt.

"Hey, remember me?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Jayfeather looked up, surprised to recognize Fallen Leaves staring at him. His eyes were bright and his voice seemed cheery. Much more pleasant than when he had been trapped in the tunnels by the lake.

"Hey, Fallen Leaves," Jayfeather replied with uncertainty. "Weren't you trapped in the tunnels?"

Jayfeather looked down, not wanting to get snow in his eyes once he felt the paws of Hollyleaf and Fallen Leave's swipe the white stuff off his fur. Even though he wasn't looking at the orange-and-white tom, Jayfeather could sense that Fallen Leaves's gaze was full of memories.

"It was weird," Fallen Leaves explained. "One night I was visited by an ancestor of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and it was Broken Shadow, my mother! She then told me that since I developed a loyal friendship with Hollyleaf in the tunnels, I would be rewarded. She told me to follow her, and I did so. We headed to the entrance of the tunnels, and soon I realized I was here, in the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"Wait." Jayfeather looked up, giving Hollyleaf a puzzled look of why she was here, and not in StarClan.

"I visit sometimes to be with Fallen Leaves," Hollyleaf replied.

"You're done," Fallen Leaves meowed to Jayfeather.

Despite the coldness that lingered in his skin, Jayfeather no longer felt the snow pressed against his fur. Sighing in relief, he straightened up.

"So, you..." Jayfeather's words faltered once Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves were staring at each other, love glowing in their eyes. They seemed to be in a different world by the look of vagueness in their eyes. A world of admiration and peace.

He suddenly thought of Half Moon looking at him with the same compassion when he had been somehow sent back to the beginning of the Tribe of Rushing Water's time. Her bright green eyes, her soft white pelt. Her gentle and beautiful voice. It was coming back to him. He suddenly remembered when they had last seen one another; the thought of the reconcile during the Great Battlewrenched his heart, making him want to see her again. To see her now.

_Is Half Moon here? _Jayfeather bit his tongue, forcing himself not to ask that question, for how could he explain to Hollyleaf who Half Moon was, and to Fallen Leaves that he knew her? Including explaining the part of falling for her?

_Ugh, _Jayfeather thought as he mentally pictured himself struggling for an explanation of knowing the ancient cat to his friends. _That would _not _go well._

Longing to distract himself, he spoke, "So...you two are...together?"

Fallen Leaves dropped his gaze, shifting his paws while Hollyleaf looked lost for words. The two suddenly began to hesitate and get in a tangle of one another's words.

"Uh..."

"Well-"

"Maybe-"

"Kind of-"

"Er...supposedly..."

Predicting that the two were embarrassed to confess their feelings about one another, Jayfeather quickly _shh_ed them, giving his sister and his friend a stern look. "Yes or no? Are you two mates?"

"Yes," said the two cats.

"Congratulations then!" Jayfeather purred; he could feel his eyes brighten up.

"Wait," said Hollyleaf, her eyes narrowed, "you don't think it's weird that I was and am in love with a dead cat?"

"Was?" Fallen Leaves asked in a surprised tone.

Hollyleaf's sheepish expression showed that she regretted saying that, only causing her more humiliation than before. But she kept her eyes on her mate, her gaze clouded with meaning. "At the tunnels, you took care of me...and..."

"I understand," Fallen Leaves whispered, pressing his nose against Hollyleaf's fur.

"No, I don't think it's weird," Jayfeather bluntly put in, trying to hide the sadness that was cracking through his tone. "Certainly not."

_Hollyleaf's in love with a dead cat, _Jayfeather thought. _I was-maybe am in love with one, too. Why am I so worried that they would disapprove my feelings if I told them? _

But then he realized why it would be so strange-he was a medicine cat. It was forbidden for medicine cats to fall in love. They'd think he was breaking the code. But would having feelings for someone _break _the rules? Especially if that cat was no longer living?

Why was he feeling this sensation of longing right now? Was it because he, oblivious to his emotions, could possibly be envious of his sister's strange chance at love? Was it because he was here-in the Tribe of Endless Hunting? Where Half Moon would be?

No, it was just a phase. He had always been fine without love, and coped alone by serving his Clan. He had Lionblaze. He had Dovewing, and Ivypool. Maybe even Leafpool and Squirrelflight. He also had StarClan. But what in the world was this painful squeeze that was irritatiting his chest?

Jayfeather suddenly felt the need to be comforted. By soft eyes, and a warm pelt by his side. Someone who he could talk to. Always be able to talk to.

When he tried to think of the cats he could easily socialize with, he could only think of a white pelt and green eyes. No one else. Jayfeather forced himself to think of Lionblaze; he was a caring brother. But the image of Half Moon remained in his mind. Soon he didn't even care about who to talk to, or not. He just wanted to think about someone else other than Half Moon.

He tried to think of Dovewing.

But no mirage of a gray pelt and blue eyes seeped into his imagination.

He tried to think of Briarlight.

No light brown crippled cat came to him.

He even tried to think of Bramblestar.

Nothing.

In his mind was the cat he loved.

Half Moon.

Jayfeather sighed in frustration. It was as if a mental blockage was fighting every other thought away in his head! Was he feeling lovesick? Was he going mad? Did he _really _need her?

_Half Moon, _Jayfeather desperately thought, _where are you?_

"Greetings, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather turned around to find himself looking at the hairless figure and sightless eyes of Rock. He didn't know why, but he was more than happy to see the ugly cat. He could tell him why he was here. And to his relief, Half Moon vanished from his mind. He was now only focused on talking to Rock.

"Hello." Jayfeather gave him a curt nod, figuring that Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves, who were exchanging uneasy glances, would not know that the medicine cat knew the ancient being.

"Er...Jayfeather this is-" Fallen Leaves started.

"He knows who I am," Rock interrupted. He flicked his tail and Fallen Leaves and his mate. "Shouldn't you two be hunting instead of _playing _in the snow? You two better pray that you will complete hunting unscathed."

"Okay," Hollyleaf sighed. She faced Fallen Leaves glumly. "Let's go."

The two cats began trudging through the snow, keeping quiet and disappearing into the distance.

"Bye, Hollyleaf," Jayfeather mouthed to the distance, ignoring the fact that his sister was no longer in contact with him. He then turned to Rock and meowed, "That was strict."

"Not really," Rock shook his head. "There are more severe punishments than just a scolding in this place."

Jayfeather nodded, acknowleding that his ancestors and the Tribe's had different rules, no matter how strange they would seem to be.

"So," he said, "why am I here?"

"Follow me and you will see." Rock beckoned him forward with his tail, pointing his nose toward a hole creased under the depths of snow. Curious, Jayfeather approached it and realized that the hole was a pond, its water clear and blue. He noticed thin branches floating in the pond, its leaves still attached to the bark, and roots like claws were entagled with one another.

"Looks like elm," Jayfeather commented.

"Yes." Rock nodded, staring at the distance instead of Jayfeather and the pond. "Every leaf blossoms through the water unaffected when a kit is born. As they age, the roots begin to sprout and it decides their last live destiny. When the destiny, big or small, is accomplished, the leaf wilts until the growing roots entwine with one another, showing that their life is decreasing. The leaf finally dies when they die. It is a repeative cycle through the Tribe and their descendants."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"To tell you that the same will happen to your Clan. The same rituals, the same actions the same traditions. The Tribe and the Clans will fight as one! Over the command of she."

"She who? What are you talking about?"

"Look closely into the pond." Rock flicked his tail toward the water.

Jayfeather, utterly confused, obliged to listen to determine whether Rock was being honest, or just insane. He peered closely at the pond, his eyes widening once he caught the sight of a root unentwining and slowly shrinking back to the bark.

"What just happened?" Jayfeather gasped. "You said the roots sprout when someone _ages _and _dies._ Why did it shrink back?"

Rock chuckled. "A life is being renewed."

"Renewed?" Jayfeather asked.

"She is awakening," Rock murmured. The hairless cat faced Jayfeather. "Be prepared, for she will come, and help you defeat many troubled souls. Good-bye, Jayfeather."

Too bewildered for words, Jayfeather took glances back at Rock and the pond. He locked his eyes on the pond once he spotted a leaf growing, ignoring the affects of water. It looked completely dry, as if the water didn't touch it. His heartbeat raced at what he was witnessing. Was this even _real?_

Rock turned around and left. Suddenly the earth seemed to shake, knocking Jayfeather off his paws. A white mist began to rise from the snow. It began to surround Jayfeather, it's frosty vapour touching his fur as it engulfed him. A huge white haze was in in front of the medicine cat, the mist acting like a forcefield around him. He was frozen, his jaw dropped in horror at what was happening. Rock's voice then echoed in his ears:

_Be prepared, for she will come._

And he opened his eyes.

* * *

**I apologize for all the dreams and mystic places for whole three chapters, but I had to. The next chapters will be real life-ish, I promise. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Once his eyes were open, Jayfeather gasped, still thinking he could see his surroundings but relaxed when the the gray haze that blocked his ability of sight was present. He could feel himself shaking as frenzily as the small earthquake that occured in his dream. The medicine cat felt numb throughout his whole body, figuring that the after-affects of the cold atmosphere were still in his system. Rock's speech continued to ring loudly in Jayfeather's ears, giving him pain after every word:

_Be prepared, for she will come._

_I have to snap out of this, _Jayfeather thought, _or I'll be like this until dawn._

Jayfeather took slow breaths to lower his racing heartbeat; it was so loud he thought it could be heard throughout the whole Clan. He wouldn't want to wake anyone from their slumber, for he wanted them to enjoy it with tranquillity until preparing for the day. Unlike him, who was frightened of his dream, probably going to be paranoid throughout the rest of the day.

_It was good until Rock came, _Jayfeather reasoned, thinking of the reconcile with his kin and friend. His eyes then went wide, a brief flash of anticipation tingling through his paws. _I have to tell Lionblaze about Hollyleaf!_

He quickly rose to his feet but sunk back down. He was probably the only cat awake except for the cat that was guarding the camp. Lionblaze wouldn't listen to him anyways, only yearning to go back to sleep. He'd have to wait until sunrise-when his brother usually did the dawn patrol-to inform Lionblaze about his dream. Well, the only part about their sister.

Yes, only about Hollyleaf. Jayfeather had to determine whether what Rock said was true or not himself. He wouldn't want Lionblaze and Dovewing, if he shared his dream to them, to fret about a warning. Especially not after the Great Battle.

Jayfeather began to think of Lionblaze and Dovewing. The prophecy was fulfilled, pleasing them all and no longer giving them stress of when the oracle would be contented. Now that the mystery of the prophecy was over, Jayfeather had never seen Lionblaze so care-free and happy; everyday he'd be cheerful and eager, no negativity ever in his behavior. As for Dovewing, she had become a fine warrior, as gentle and soothing as an actual dove, but as fierce as a tiger. Jayfeather had guessed that they were so jubilant because they could all be normal Clan cats now, in addition to their companions that never left their side. Lionblaze had Cinderheart, and Dovewing had Bumblestripe. Mates. He had even found out that Cinderheart was expecting kits a few days ago, but she hadn't told Lionblaze yet.

As for Jayfeather he had no one to stay by his side and committ his love to anyone.

Jayfeather forced himself to not feel lonely. "Get a grip," he whispered harshly to himself. "You can live without love. You were always able to. What you need to focus on is the thing that Rock told you, and to help your Clan."

He had to focus. To easily focus on his dream. Somewhere quiet and isolated.

_I'll go and collect juniper berries,_ he decided, remembering earlier that Graystripe had been complaining of a stomach ache.

Jayfeather rose to his feet. Just as he was about to make his way outside, he stiffened and pricked his ears at the sound of quarreling in the camp. He slowly padded toward the entrance of the den, hiding in the shadows once he scented Dovewing and Ivypool. He realized that the two sisters were the ones having a dispute, very deep in conversation.

He decided to wait, considering that if he tried to leave the den with unnotice of their arguement, it would still be awkward. Jayfeather stayed where he was; in the shadows and leaned against the wall of the den. The medicine cat wasn't intending on staying in that specific, and uncomfortable spot, but he didn't want to accidentally fall asleep and return to the dream. He also wasn't planning on eavesdropping on the arguement of his kin, but the longitude of he and the two cats was unresistably nearby.

"You have to sleep," Dovewing begged.

"I'm fine," Ivypool snapped. "I don't need sleep. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm guarding the camp, which means I _have _to keep my eyes open for any danger that could harm ThunderClan."

"We could take turns," Dovewing suggested. "Here, let me-"

"You weren't assigned to do this," Ivypool interrupted coldly. "I was."

"For two days straight?" Dovewing snorted. "You aren't even resting at daytime when you're allowed to!"

"Because I feel restless," said Ivypool.

"What about when _another _cat is guarding the camp?" Dovewing challenged. "Do you close your eyes at night then? I wouldn't know because I'm sleeping, which you should be doing too."

"I-I stay up and go for walks," Ivypool stammered. Jayfeather could tell that she had stifled a yawn.

"You're yawning," Dovewing meowed, her tone sympathetic. "Go to sleep. Please?"

"Listen, I'm okay," Ivypool assured her.

"No, you're not okay. Is...is anything bothering you?"

It was suddenly quiet. All Jayfeather could hear was breathing-his own, and Dovewing and Ivypool's. Was Ivypool hiding something? Curious, he poked his head out of the den, searching for any sign of peculiar emotion in the silver-and-white warrior. But Ivypool's emotions were dull. He tried to read her mind but it was blank.

_Wonder what's wrong with her._

"Ivypool?" Dovewing's voice broke the tense silence.

"What...oh...um, fine," Ivypool stammered. She had probably been in a daze.

A silence returned, this one only awkward. Jayfeather suddenly felt Dovewing's emotions: curiousity. He then felt someone's eyes on him, cursing under his breath for forgetting that his head was poked out, giving Dovewing and Ivypool an advantage to catch his appearance.

"Jayfeather?" Dovewing called.

Jayfeather heard Ivypool turn before replying, "Er...hi."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Ivypool questioned, her fur bristling. Jayfeather could feel the anger building up inside the warrior, her sudden rage surprising him.

"No, not at all." Jayfeather shook his head, "I guess I woke up at the wrong time."

"So you heard what we said?" Ivypool hissed.

Deciding that Ivypool was grumpy and it would be better not to irritate her, Jayfeather bluffed. As he did, he felt his expression become weary, his tone nonchalant, "Nope. All I heard were these unclear whispers."

"Are you s-"

"Ivypool, relax!" Dovewing put her tail near her sister's maw, only to jump back and squeal in pain. "What has gotten into you?" she hissed.

"Hey, stop fighting!" Jayfeather scolded, exiting the den and stepping outside. The last thing he wanted was the siblings to fight emotionally and physically, especially after how smoothly life was going. And their bickering wouldn't solve anything.

He heard Dovewing and Ivypool stiffen, their eyes intent on the medicine cat. Jayfeather guessed that they would listen to him, for he was their friend.

_Maybe also because I'm always crabby,_ Jayfeather thought. He suppressed a chuckle; he even thought he was as cranky as an elder! He probably frightened a few of his Clanmates, including Dovewing and Ivypool. It kind of surprised him, for he was a blind medicine cat with no techique of fighting. _Eh, at least their listening to me._

Before continuing to speak, he made sure that Dovewing and Ivypool were still silent and were alert enough to catch his every word, which they were. Jayfeather turned to Ivypool. "What did you do her?"

"Bit her tail," Ivypool muttered.

"Uh...why?" Jayfeather struggled to keep his tone calm. It was very strange-and very astonishing-of Ivypool to do something as immature as biting her sister's tail. He understood that every cat could lose their temper, but biting someone's tail was uncalled for, and weird.

"I'm grumpy."

"If you're grumpy, don't you think you should sleep?"

"Exactly!" Dovewing said. "At least Jayfeather agrees with me!"

"Can you both just get out of my fur?" Ivypool growled, scraping the earth with her claws. She paused. "I'll sleep when I'm done with this, okay?"

"You will?" Dovewing meowed with hope.

"Yeah." Ivypool shrugged.

"Okay, it's settled then," Jayfeather announced. He then gave Ivypool a long hard stare. "Put in mind that your sister will be watching you throughout the whole day to see if your sleeping or not. She could even ask others to watch you, so be cautious of your decisions."

"Got it, I'll remember the threat." Ivypool flicked her tail lazily.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes but said nothing. That wasn't a threat! But he realized that Ivypool was cross because of lack of sleep; a normal trait for anyone. He'll ignore her rude remark for now.

"Now," he mewed, "If you excuse me, I have to collect juniper berries before Briarlight wakes up."

He walked past the two she-cats, stalking through the thorn tunnel and out into the forest.

"Wait!"

Jayfeather sighed at Dovewing's yowl. He forced himself not to roll his eyes once Dovewing's pawsteps padded on the ground, her breath in gasps once she caught up to Jayfeather.

"May I walk with you?" asked the gray she-cat.

_Why is it that whenever I'm lonely I want company, but whenever I have company, I want to be alone? _he thought in frustration, lashing his tail.

He felt Dovewing flinch back, for she must have saw his action of anger. "Oh, sorry," she murmured. "I see you want to be alone. I'll talk to you later..."

"Ugh," Jayfeather murmured, hating himself for feeling guilty. He could tell that Dovewing was worried for her kin. He knew how she felt; if Lionblaze was refusing to sleep, he'd ask for help. Yet he really wanted to think about the dream he had. Then again, he could always try to discover its meaning another day no matter how much the waiting would kill him. He raised his voice, "You can come."

"Really?" Dovewing sounded relieved. "Thanks!"

Jayfeather nodded. The two soon began to trek through the forest, Jayfeather searching for medicine, and Dovewing sharing her thoughts about Ivypool's strike of sleep.

"I mean," Dovewing continued from going on and on about the topic, "the last time she slept was three days ago. But the funny thing is, that when she woke up, she was all shaky and looked frightened. You don't think she could be having nightmares of the Dark Forest, could you?"

"The Dark Forest? No, not at all," Jayfeather replied flatly, picking juniper berries from tree nettles nearby. "Certainly not after how she had to spy on those evil cats in that dark, creepy, and cold place where she could have been killed by their violent training."

"This isn't a joke, Jayfeather," Dovewing growled. "Ivypool could get sick. And we need to know the reason why she won't sleep, so we can help her. I just have a hunch that it might be the Dark Forest...you don't think they're visiting her, right?"

"No." Jayfeather shook his head, although he wasn't entirely sure. Dovewing could be right. But the Clans defeated them; they're probably powerless against anyone. The conflicting guesses ran chills down his spine, even if one prediction was a positive one. The last thing on his mind was the Dark Forest; he didn't want it to be the first thing in his head-not again. "We'll find out what's bothering Ivypool, and I'm sure it isn't the Dark Forest. Once we discover the reason, we'll help her and she'll be fine."

"O-" Dovewing started but her voice was drowned by a bloodcurdling scream far from the midst of the forest. "What was that?" she gasped.

"Oh, I don't know, a scream?"

"Stop being sarcastic!" Dovewing snapped.

"Okay, okay," Jayfeather meowed defensively.

"Can I use my powers?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it feels wrong." Jayfeather shrugged. He struggled to explain his feeling about using their powers because it almost seemed undescribable that no cat would understand. They realized what their powers were for, and they saved the Clans. Why use them for nothing? Darkness was gone. Peace returned to the Clans. They didn't need to do anymore saving. Also, doesn't Dovewing finally want to be like a normal cat? Jayfeather and Lionblaze did until the day they realized they bore these phenomenal abilities. Didn't she feel the same?

"Yes." Dovewing nodded. "But someone could be in danger."

Jayfeather sighed, for Dovewing agreed the reason of limiting their powers, and also because the gray warrior had a reasonable excuse for helping the cat who screamed. "Good point." He wouldn't want someone to be harmed. "Fine, use them."

Dovewing stiffened to hear, see, and smell any evidence of the screaming they heard. Jayfeather tensed, wondering what Dovewing would detect. What if someone really _was _harmed? Would it be up to them to save that cat? Would it always be the Three's responsibility to save cats-even from other Clans? Even when darkness no longer shed throughout the Clans? What _was _their destiny now? What was _his? _Did he even have one now?

Jayfeather could feel the sun rising, it's touch warming his fur as it ascended to the sky. He could no longer feel the dark atmosphere of the night but an illuminating ambience full of activity-even excitement.

He thought he could hear jubilant yowls very far from where the Clans were. He guessed it was coming from the mountains where the Tribe of Rushing Water were inhabited. The cheers grew louder and louder, the joyful calls making him wonder what was pleasing the mountain cats so. After one last loud yowl, the noises stopped. Jayfeather expected to hear silence or Dovewing's report, but he heard Rock. Jayfeather heard the familiar words the ancient cat had said in his dream:

_She is awakening._

* * *

Far from the trees of the Clans were the snowy mountains of the Tribe of Rushing Water. The black sky had become a creamy orange hue from the rising sun. The bright sight gave the Tribe a happy aura, only to become a joyous one when the parents of their newborn opened her eyes.

She was a white she-kit. Now with an added feature of dark green eyes.

Others came to rejoice in the awakening of the kit, treating her like every other newcomer of the Tribe. They knew she'd be like every other Tribe cat.

Except the leader. He knew her path, which was far different from the Tribe's fate. It would be a journey through many conflicts and mysteries. Yet, he didn't know what was particularly going to happen to her; he only knew of her fate. Her fate to save.

Now her eyes were open. She was active. She was alive.

Her expedition of destiny would begin.

* * *

**Not a very interesting chapter, but every story has a boring part, right? See you next week!**


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

"Ivypool?"

Ivypool turned around to find Foxleap at the entrance of the warriors' den. The sun that had risen a few moments ago was illuminating the weary and gentle gleam in his eyes. The orange warrior padded towards her, blinking.

"I think you can go to sleep now," he said.

"But not everyone is up," Ivypool pointed out. She glanced at the thorn tunnel; Jayfeather and Dovewing hadn't returned from their walk. While they departed, she had heard a faint scream of terror. She was dying inside, wondering if they were alright. "I have to make sure that every cat is safe when they wake up."

_ And when they come back, _she quietly added to herself. She suddenly felt a pang of regret throbbing in her stomach. _Why was I so mean to them?_

Why was she such a brat when Dovewing and Jayfeather were asking her about her health? They were just looking after her. However, they didn't know what she was going through. She couldn't share her painful nights to anyone of her Clanmates, for she didn't want them to fret over her like Dovewing. It was her secret, which she wanted to keep.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Ivypool!" Foxleap's playful voice snapped the silver-and-white she-cat back to reality.

Ivypool blinked rapidly. "Huh? What?"

Foxleap's only response was a chuckle.

"What did I do?" Ivypool demanded.

"You look funny when you daydream," Foxleap responded between laughs.

Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "Thanks."

Foxleap's face fell, looking shameful. "Sorry," he mewed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's fine."

Foxleap arched an eye but shrugged, his action telling Ivypool that he realized she wasn't deeply offended by his comment. He smiled at her. "So-are you going to go to sleep?"

"Why do you care?" Ivypool sneered.

"You guarded the camp two nights in a row, and you didn't sleep during daytime when you're allowed to. Every warrior needs a rest, you know."

Ivypool groaned, resenting the fact that since Foxleap knew of her strike to sleep, everyone in the Clan probably know too. It sometimes stunk how quickly news and gossip spread throughout the Clan.

Ivypool was only forcing herself to stay awake to escape the nightmares she had. Although she was very exhausted and would do anything to sleep for more than a moon, she couldn't get trapped in her imagination again. It would present the same repeative cycle that threatened her mind any time she would close her eyes.

The reveries had started a few days ago. She didn't know if her horrid dreams would ever stop, or if they would continue until the day she died. It always stole her hope away, driving her to anger-maybe soon to insanity.

They affected her mood so strongly because they weren't normal nightmares.

They were bad dreams of when the shadows of evil were closest to her, forcing her to use darkness instead of light. They were dreams of when she was an apprentice-for both good and evil.

Foxleap abruptly went closer to her, gently touching Ivypool's shoulder with his tail tip. Ivypool flinched away; she didn't desire comfort from anyone. She wasn't weak, and she could cope with things herself, even if the event seemed like a neverending loophole that refused to stop.

"How about we make a deal?" Foxleap suggested, his tone eager.

Ivypool rolled here eyes at how determined this airheaded tom was to make her stop guarding duty and relax for the rest of the day.

Foxleap continued speaking. "If you win, you can get away from me."

"Wouldn't I be able to do that now?" Ivypool scoffed.

"Oh, right." Foxleap's ears flattened. He stared at his paws, his stern expression telling Ivypool that he was thinking of another bargain that could catch her interest. The warrior snapped his head up, eyes shining. "How about...if you win, I'll leave you alone?"

She couldn't help but reply to that rather intriguing giveaway. "For how long?"

"Er... for half a moon?"

"Fine," she agreed. At least she'd be left alone. "Deal. And what happens if you win?"

"I'll take your shift until every cat wakes up, and you sleep," Foxleap replied brightly.

Ivypool didn't bother to tell him that she had promised Dovewing she'd sleep, and that the second part of the pact was useless, but she'd be doing the same thing anyway if she won or lost this deal. It was meaningless to be doing this trade in the first place.

Yet, Ivypool felt the urge to win her part of the bargain.

"What do we have to do?" she asked, suddenly feeling energetic inside. She could just picture not being bothered by Foxleap already, not aggravated by thousands of questions and pleas. Even though Dovewing would still pester her, Ivypool wouldn't mind having one less investigator intrude in her life.

"We'll fight," Foxleap explained cheerfully. "Whoever pins the first one down wins!"

Ivypool shrugged. "Simple enough."

Ivypool crouched down, watching Foxleap do the same. The silver-and-white she-cat bared her teeth and fluffed out her fur twice her size. Her opponent didn't look frightened, but merry.

_ Why is he so happy all the time? _Ivypool thought with annoyance. Was Foxleap always this joyful, or was she so grumpy to not even recognize a Clanmate's personality? The conflict bewildered her, but then she remembered that she was having a battle with Foxleap, and she wanted to be the winner.

Just as Ivypool snapped out of her thoughts, she gasped once Foxleap bowled over her.

"Hey!" she spat. "That's unfair; I wasn't ready!"

"Daydreaming much?" Foxleap taunted.

Ivypool let out a threatening hiss, batting the ginger warrior with her paws. She tried to hit him as hard as she could but her unsheathed blows didn't affect Foxleap's stance.

"How about two out of three?" Ivypool requested.

"Sure." Foxleap shrugged.

Ivypool unsheathed her claws and quickly swiped Foxleap's arm, the smack causing the ginger tom to raise his limb and inspect it. While her attacker was distracted, Ivypool heaved Foxleap off of her body with her feet, chuckling to see him soaring toward the elders' den.

Foxleap rose to his feet and licked his wounded arm before giving Ivypool a bewildered-almost furious-look. "What the-"

"Can you shut up and stop playing like a kit?" the voice of Dustpelt snapped from inside the den of resigned warriors.

"Oh. Sorry, Dustpelt," Foxleap apologized. Then he turned to Ivypool, stalking toward her. His bewildering look suddenly worried the tabby she-cat; would he yell at her? She was surprisingly having fun; did she ruin their playful game? Ivypool tensed when Foxleap opened his mouth and said:

"Wow, you're strong for a cat who's probably more tired than an elder!"

Ivypool relaxed at the praise in his tone. She stared at her paws, her pelt prickling with embarrassment. "Thanks."

"Does that count as a second time?" Foxleap wondered.

"I-" Ivypool let her voice falter once she heard pawsteps behind her. Turning around, her heart soared at the sight of Jayfeather and Dovewing quietly entering the camp. Ivypool saw that they bore no scratches or any other injury; thank StarClan they were okay!

Yet, Ivypool grew suspicious once she noticed that another cat was following them.

When she identified the follower, her eyes were wide with disbelief. "Heathertail?"

The WindClan cat didn't look at her, nor even had an annoyed look that she was being captivated in ThunderClan. Instead, the brown tabby's blue eyes were wide and blank. Also, her muzzle and shoulders were coated with blood, her fur fluffed up twice its size.

_ Was she the one who screamed? _Ivypool wondered. _Was she screaming because of her injuries?_

Thousands of questions buzzed in Ivypool's mind, making her wonder many things. She could feel curiousity burning through her pelt, the feeling of longing making her squirm with uncomfort.

"What's she doing here?" Foxleap growled.

"Questions later," Jayfeather briskly replied. He passed Ivypool and Foxleap, quickly approaching the medicine den with Dovewing and Heathertail slowly behind him.

Ivypool and Foxleap exchanged bewildered glances, and the wonder shining in Foxleap's eyes told the silver-and-white she-cat that she wasn't the only one who was curious about Heathertail's arrival. Unlike Foxleap who stayed where he was, Ivypool dashed towards the medicine den.

The tabby warrior poked her head in the entrance of the den. Dovewing was kindly leading Heathertail to a spot in the back of the den. As for Jayfeather, he was focused on herbs that he was sorting, probably for Heathertail's cuts. Ivypool cleared her throat to inform the two of her presence. Jayfeather didn't look up, officially in medicine-cat-healing mode, but Dovewing did.

To Ivypool's satisfaction, the pale gray she-cat padded to her.

Ivypool knew in a heartbeat her sister was still angry with her, and would probably not answer the questions she longed to ask. But she took the chance to ask anyway: "Is she in shock?"

"Now you talk to me?" Dovewing meowed bitterly.

"I'm just wondering why Heathertail is here, and why she's acting like a cat who saw a tree falling on their Clan," Ivypool muttered defensively. "Wait." Her ears pricked up. "Is that it? Did a a tree destroy WindClan?"

"Well Jayfeather said questions later. And mind you, but WindClan lives on _moors_, remember? Or are you having trouble thinking because you haven't slept?"

_ Stop mentioning that! _"But can't I ask just a few questions? You're my sister!"

Dovewing's fur bristled as her gaze was full of hatred. It was an emotion that Ivypool didn't expect to see blazing in her sister's eyes. "You don't answer my questions, I don't answer yours. Now go to sleep!" With a flick of her tail, the gray she-cat stomped back to the back of the medicine den.

Ivypool turned around and paced in fury, cursing under her breath. _If that's the way you want it, then fine! _

"Er...Ivypool?" Foxleap's voice reminded her that he was still there.

"What?" she growled, glaring at Foxleap, who slightly flinched. Ivypool clawed at the ground, becoming angry at herself for being unkind to the orange warrior. She wasn't intending to show Foxleap an angry side of her, but she felt so flustered she couldn't help it.

"I was just wondering if that was a two out of three," Foxleap stated awkwardly, shifting his paws.

Unable to control her anger, Ivypool snarled, "No, you mouse-brain! Did I _pin_ you down? Can you get out of my face?"

Foxleap's eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Fine! Go and sleep, daydreamer!"

Ivypool blinked, dumbfounded yet taken aback at Foxleap's response. "Are you telling me what to do? No one orders me around-"

"Except the deal we made." Foxleap's voice was suddenly cold, his tone surprising Ivypool. She never thought she had heard the ginger tom's voice as malignant as it was now. Then Foxleap added, "You agreed to my offer and I won, so pay up ."

_ Wow, _Ivypool thought, d_id I make him _this _angry?_

"I said," Foxleap growled, probably thinking that Ivypool hadn't heard him the first time, "since I won, you have to sleep while I take your shift. Afterwards I'll think of another bargain that appeals to me since we agreed to two out of three."

_ Like I care about the game right now!_

Then Foxleap huffed a _hmph_, lashing his tail and going to where Ivypool was when she was guarding the camp. With one last glance of disapproval at Ivypool, he looked away and stared at the thorn tunnel.

"What a fox-hearted piece of mouse dung," Ivypool muttered, turning away.

Then she stormed into the warrior's den, laying in her nest, where it was next to Dovewing's.

The sudden memory of her sister pestering and ignoring her hazed into Ivypool's mind.

The tabby she-cat hissed softly, knocking Dovewing's nest away from hers, cringing when it descended on Berrynose.

To her relief, the cream warrior didn't get disturbed by the nest, still softly snoring as he slept.

She watched all the slumbering warriors, envying them. They all slept soundly, having delightful dreams, or no dreams at all. They didn't need to go through what she went through. They didn't need to suffer from the past and be reminded of how strong fear was after their eyes were closed.

_ They don't have nightmares of their past, _she thought bitterly. _And _their _dreams don't ruin their or any other cats' day._

Her anger toward herself, Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Foxleap was the blame of her nightmares. She never wants to be grumpy and rude, but her bad dreams are the reason for her lack of sleep, which result of her being moody.

_It's all those dreams fault._

Ivypool rested her chin on her paws. There was no _way _she'd sleep. She'd just relax and observe the sleeping cats even though it would be very boring. But anything was tolerable for her as long as she didn't return to her nightmares.

After a few heartbeats, Ivypool yawned. Her body felt sore as her eyes burned. She blinked rapidly to force herself to remain awake. But she was so exhausted-even weak.

_ No, don't fall asleep. _Ivypool shook her head to prevent tiredness from corrupting her body and mind.

But all that was clouded in her mind was exhaustion. As she unconsciously thought about her decisions and problems, her mind drifted off into a relaxed mode. Ivypool absently closed here eyes, and unwillingly went to sleep.

* * *

Ivypool opened her eyes, and found herself huddled beside Antpelt.

_ No, _the silver-and-white warrior thought with despair._ Antpelt's dead. Shoot, I'm in my dream! _

She felt small like she was an apprentice, which was the time when this real event had actually happened. It was when the Dark Forest had announced how close the war would be.

Ivypool stared at the gloomy features of the Dark Forest in fear, her heart pounding as an alive Tigerstar announced:

"The time is close!"

Shadows of more dead cats began to appear, every one of their eyes gleaming with hunger and anticipation to spill blood.

It was always the same dream-the same nightmare that threatened her to not sleep.

Ivypool forced herself to not get closer to Antpelt as she had done in her apprentice days, for if she didn't fight back, this dream would be the same like the rest of them. She had to at least make _some_ difference in this reverie-to at least to hope that somewhow better things would occur afterwards.

Ivypool dug her claws into the earth, tensing her muscles. She stayed still, using all her strength to rebel against this dark vision's power.

But the familiar potency that always strangely forced her to relive the past with every memorable action pressed down on her. It did no harm but it would cause Ivypool to feel dizzy, which it did now. Her head began to pound, so painful that she closed her eyes.

Yet once they were open, she felt Antpelt's fur pressed against hers.

_ Mouse dung!_

"The day is nearing!" Tigerstar hissed as he continued to speak. "We are going to invade the world of the Clans and destroy them and their warrior code, once and for all!"

As usual, she felt Antpelt stiffen while Hollowflight-Hollowpaw back then-and Breezepelt's eyes shined. Thousands of angry yowls echoed throughout the dark habitation.

Many cats, including Mapleshade, began to call out spiteful things:

"They'll be sorry we ever kitted them!"

Then the yowls died down and everyone of Ivypool's surroundings blurred, soon materializing to when she was training with Brokenstar to prove herself a loyal recruit of the Place of No Stars.

"I have one final task for you before you can fight alongside your Clanmates," Brokenstar mewed.

Ivypool asked the same words she had said as an apprentice- now only against her will of imagination, "What is it?"

A dark figure suddenly slithered through the edge of the clearing.

"Come out!" Brokenstar called.

Ivypool was frozen as she felt sick to her stomach. This part always frightened her the most, for she knew that the revealing cat wouldn't be Flametail, like it was in the past.

It would be someone different.

Every action, every word, every decision was the same as it was when she was an apprentice and as it was in her dreams. But this specific thing was different from the past-apprentice and dream pattern because a different victim would always appear out of the ferns everytime.

Usually a victim of whom she loved.

Ivypool was breathless once the white figure of Whitewing emerged from the plant. Her mother's eyes were wide, her jaw dropped.

"Ivypaw?" Whitewing's voice was barely a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother...I..."

"My daughter, here in the Place of No Stars?" Whitewing's voice began to crack; Ivypool feared that she would start wailing any moment now. "You're not dead. Then why are you here?"

"I'm-I'm training...with them."

"What?" Whitewing suddenly hissed, lashing her tail. "You're betraying your Clan! More importantly, you'll get hurt!"

"No, I-"

"Will you shut up?" Brokenstar's snarl cut the tabby she-cat off.

Ivypool became silent, as so did Whitewing.

"Kill her," Brokenstar ordered.

Ivypool shook her head. "No, I won't!"

"Then you're not one of us." Brokenstar unsheathed his claws. "Consider yourself an enemy of the Place of No Stars. Because of your betrayal, when the battle approaches, your blood will be on my paws."

The dead cat then stalked toward Whitewing, going behind her. Whitewing dodged the brown tabby tom but was too slow to escape his reach. Brokenstar lunged and bit down on the back of the warrior's neck, making her limp in an instant.

"NO!" Ivypool screeched.

"Ivypool, Ivypool!"

The silver-and-white she-cat felt someone nudging her, and she opened her eyes to find Whitewing staring down at her, concerned.

"Whitewing!" Ivypool rose to her feet, pressing her cheek against her mother's. "You're okay!"

Ivypool suddenly realized that Whitewing didn't know what had happened during her slumber. She gulped, praying to StarClan that her kin wouldn't ask her about her nightmare.

Whitewing looked questioning but to Ivypool's relief, the white she-cat just chuckled. "I'm okay, dear. I always will be."

"Yes," Ivypool agreed, "you will. Always."

_Always, except in my dreams. _

* * *

**Got Ivypool's dream idea from **_**Night Whispers **_**at the end of the book; used it because I thought it-especially Tigerstar's speech-was awesome. **

**Sorry for the delayed chapter; I've been busy and suffering from writer's block/have-an-idea-but-don't-know-how-to-write-it thing (not sure if there's a name for that 0.o). **

** I'd also like to announce that I'll no longer be posting new chapters on Sundays, but whenever I want. The reason why is because it's stressful trying to write a story and being pressured to finish it on a scheduled time (all my fault ). Plus schoolwork and other occasions interfere with my writing time. **

** And to the readers who fear that I'll abandon this story: I promise that I'll never abandon this fanfic, or any other fanfics that I intend to make in the future. But if I haven't updated in more than a week, keep in mind that I'm busy, suffering from writer's block, or anything else that takes me away from my writing time. **

** Yeah, sorry for the big note, just felt the need to get that off my chest. So...bye for now, guys! :)**


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

"Jayfeather." Dovewing prodded Jayfeather with a paw to gain his attention while he was busy sorting herbs for Heathertail's injuries. "Cats are waking up; we should tell Bramblestar about Heathertail's arrival before everyone gets suspicious."

He and Dovewing had been in the medicine cat's den with no disturbance, except for Dovewing's calling when she saw that Ivypool was going to sleep. Jayfeather knew that his Clanmates would notice the WindClan warrior's arrival and pester him with questions, but he was in no mood to bear with that. Especially since he knew healing Heathertail would be hard, for Dovewing discovered that she was in shock. Jayfeather wasn't even sure if Heathertail could sense her surroundings or the sounds of their voices.

"Well, I'm in the middle of getting Heathertail's medicine..." Jayfeather let his voice falter once he was on his hind legs at the scent of marigold on a high shelf. Steadily, he seized the tangy-smelling flowers from the creased wall and landed back on his four legs with a sigh of relief. He faced Dovewing now that he completed that small task. "So you tell Bramblestar."

"Tell Bramblestar what?" The voice of Briarlight abruptly asked.

"Thank you, Briarlight, for waking up at this time," Jayfeather quietly growled in annoyance before turning to where Briarlight was sleeping. He raised his voice as he replied to the crippled she-cat, "You'll find out soon."

Jayfeather could suddenly sense Dovewing's pelt prickling with anxiety. "What?" he said, facing the gray she-cat once again. "Are you scared to confront the leader, or something?"

"No," Dovewing meowed in a fretful tone. "You know that Ivypool's sleeping, but her naps are usually short. She's going to scream in terror like she always does when she wakes up. I know I sound cowardly, but...it scares me...what's going on in her mind?"

"Hey," Jayfeather gently replied, letting his face relax into an comforting grin. "I promise, we'll find out what's wrong with your sister. I know that you feel her pain, but we're going to have to live with it until everything's settled."

Jayfeather felt Dovewing's rush of comfort return to her emotions, and she nodded. "I'll go tell Bramblestar now."

The medicine cat returned to his duties while hearing Dovewing's pawsteps nearing to the entrance of the den and soon outside.

"I need marigold, cobwebs..." Jayfeather thought of the required herbs for Heathertail, resuming to his medicine cat mode. He hesitated at the next herb in his list. "Does she need thyme or poppy seeds...hmm..."

As Jayfeather decided which herb was necessary for the WindClan cat's system, a bloodcurdling screech burst throughout the camp, as loud as a battlecry.

He felt Briarlight jump, astonishment pulsing through her body. "What was that?" she gasped.

"Ivypool's screaming," Jayfeather answered. "She's been having nightmares."

Briarlight straightened up in curiousity. "Of what?"

"No one knows," Jayfeather sighed. "But Dovewing and I will find out soon enough."

"Well, alright. I'm going to..." Briarlight's gasp told Jayfeather that she noticed Heathertail. "Jayfeather, what's a WindClan warrior doing here? Why is she so quiet? She's as still as a rock!"

"Don't worry, Bramblestar will explain." _I hope he will soon; I won't tolerate with all these questions!_

"Uh...okay," said Briarlight awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with the WindClan she-cat's presence. "I'm going to have something to eat," she briefly added, grunting as she hauled herself up. Jayfeather's ears pricked up at the sound of her panting as she moved; it was unusual to hear because Briarlight was very strong, never really showing any sign of exhaustion as she traveled around the camp.

"You alright?" He slightly looked over his shoulder to the direction of Briarlight's scent.

"Yeah." The she-cat took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "Guess I need to shake off my exhaustion; I slept late last night." With that, Briarlight departed, her pants echoing after her.

_ I'll have to keep and eye on her. If something happens, Millie will go frantic! Oh, great-another thing to be concerned about!_

Jayfeather abruptly felt as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders, the heavy force giving him uncomfort. Thousands of goals and worries flickered into his mind: Hollyleaf, Heathertail and WindClan, Ivypool, Rock, and Briarlight.

It was like when he and Lionblaze and Dovewing were waiting for their destiny to be fulfilled-stressful, endless, and limited.

But he and his kin had coped with that, despite their struggles. And Jayfeather believed that he could manage with this chaos again.

Jayfeather held his head high to convince himself that he was strong. _I'm one of the Three; I have the power of stars in my paws! Okay-take care of Heathertail, then tell Lionblaze about Hollyleaf, and try to think of Rock's small prophecy and ways to get Ivypool into telling us what's wrong with her during free time._

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's call made Jayfeather pricked his ears.

The medicine cat decided not to join his Clanmates outside the camp; he had to take care of Heathertail.. As he stalked toward his patient with the medicine, Jayfeather let himself hear Bramblestar's announcement:

"Excuse me for this rather early announcemt, but I'd like to inform all of you that we have a visitor who will be a temporary resident in ThunderClan until she can return to her home."

Surprised voices, along with questioning tones, exploded through the camp:

"She? Who's she?"

"Where's her home?"

"Who _is _the cat?"

Jayfeather dropped the herbs at Heathertail's feet, testing to see if she'd flinch or cringe.

But nothing.

His guess was right; she was so astonished that she was oblivious to everything. Jayfeather wondered what had scared her so. They weren't able to find out because the WindClan she-cat had already unconsciously ran to them before Dovewing could find any more information.

Until the voices died down, Bramblestar continued speaking: "Heathertail of WindClan was found injured and running into oblivion by Jayfeather and Dovewing at nightfall."

Jayfeather sniffed Heathertail's shoulder wounds; they were pretty deep. He grabbed the cobwebs, seperating the sticky substance into two and securely placing them on her body. He then smelled the WindClan she-cat's muzzle; it was only a few scratches, barely bleeding. That didn't require any cobwebs, just a few licks.

"She trespassed on our territory?" the voice of Spiderleg asked, his tone taken aback and angry.

"Yeah," Berrynose agreed. "Shouldn't they have sent her back to WindClan to take care of her?"

"Whatever hurt her," Thornclaw snorted, "that's WindClan's problem!"

"But she was _hurt! _What, did you want Jayfeather and I to leave her?" Dovewing snarled. "She has wounds and is in shock!"

"Ooh, I want to see!" Snowkit squealed.

"No one is seeing or judging anything until Heathertail is healed," Bramblestar snapped. "Everyone will treat her as if she was our own Clanmate, and no one will disturb Jayfeather when he's trying to help her. Do I make myself clear?"

Soon murmurs of response echoed through the camp, probably saying yes to Bramblestar's order.

Jayfeather couldn't help but admire how intimidating the leader's voice sounded; he was doing well in guiding ThunderClan.

"We will inform WindClan of Heathertail's arrival in ThunderClan when she is healed," Bramblestar said. "You are all dismissed, and now we shall start the day."

The regular sound of orders and shouts for patrols boomed in Jayfeather's ears, and he suddenly felt relieved.

He detected the poppy seeds on the ground and stared at Heathertail. Usually patients were told to eat the medicine, but Heathertail seemed to be unaware of anything so it seemed useless for him to talk to her. But he gave it a shot and gently asked, "Can you please eat the poppy seeds?"

The WindClan she-cat didn't respond or move.

Jayfeather sighed. "This is going to be a _long _day."

* * *

**I'm not really proud of this chapter since I feel like it was choppy and really boring. I guess it was some kind of filler chapter about the Clan's reaction to Heathertail being there (sorry that there was no action or anything really entertaining). But I'm happy to finally update after being bombarded with thousands of tests during this week, and I'll try my best to update the next chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

"Spiderleg, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, and Birchfall," Squirrelflight called the four cats and they scurried to her after their names were said, "you're up for the hunting patrol. And hunt well; we'll need all the prey we can get this leaf-bare for the queens and the elders."

Ivypool watched as the hunting patrol nodded. She intently stared at Birchfall to see if his eyes were weary. Since he had recruited with the Dark Forest, it could be a possibility that she wasn't alone in being crazed by nightmares of her enemies.

But Birchfall's eyes were bright and full of anticipation for the day, showing no sign of weariness at all. Ivypool frowned as Birchfall's body moved as smoothly as his other Clanmates' figures did when he and the others went through the thorn tunnel and out into the forest.

_Maybe he'll get nightmares later, _Ivypool reasoned. _There's still Blossomfall and Mousewhisker-maybe they're dreaming just like I am, maybe I'm not alone._

Ivypool was about to search for one of those Clanmates when, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Squirrelflight padding toward Foxleap. Curious, she converted her gaze to the two cats and once she did, her stomach twisted. The deputy looked bewildered and her eyes were wide as she laid them on the orange tom's arm.

"Foxleap." Squirrelflight's voice was stern. "Why were _you _guarding the camp and not Ivypool? And what happened to your arm?"

"Oh," Foxleap meowed. "Well, I told Ivypool to go to sleep and that I would guard the camp, you know, since she hasn't really slept-"

Squirrelflight nodded. "Yes, I can see that."

"-and I got...this scratch..." Foxleap's words faltered, and he blinked. The dull and dazed expression on his face told Ivypool that he was thinking. Thinking of what? An excuse? "Hmm...where _did_ I get it? I really didn't notice until you mentioned it, Squirrelflight. I guess I accidentally clawed myself while sleeping. Thanks for letting me know."

Squirrelflight nodded, but Ivypool caught the unconvinced flash in her eyes. She was going to get questioned by the deputy. Great.

The ginger she-cat then flicked her tail at Foxleap's cut. "Thank you for being honest. I was going to call you for border patrol, but you should get that scratch checked instead."

"It's nothing, really-"

"Just go before I have to order you to do so."

Foxleap sighed and as he walked, Ivypool noticed he was merely heading towards her. She could feel his eyes on her and she looked down at her paws, her pelt hot with embarrassment. Foxleap's pelt brushed with hers as he halted next to her.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she whispered. "I could've handled a small punishment for hurting you."

"Would you really want to recieve a scolding from the _deputy _that playing is really immature for warriors, and feel embarrassed for the whole day?"

Ivypool couldn't hide her expression of disgust as she thought of that image.

"Exactly!" Foxleap said, seeing her countanence. "But just because I saved you-well, us-from being humiliated, that doesn't mean I'm not angry."

Ivypool blinked. "If that was a threat, then that was a really bad one."

"It was a warning."

"Same thing."

Ivypool couldn't help make a smug smile at Foxleap when he glared at her, unable to make a comeback. Flicking his tail, he stomped toward the medicine cat den.

_Wow-that kind of made my day!_ she thought, feeling a little proud.

"Ivypool!"

The tabby winced at the sound of Squirrelflight hollering her name . _I should've seen that coming!_

Ivypool reluctantly stalked toward the deputy, trying to hide her annoyance. She knew what was coming. "Yeah?"

"Will you check on Sandstorm for me?" Squirrelflight asked. "I'm busy with the patrols, so I would appreciate it if you could see how my mother's doing."

Ivypool was surprised at the plead but she really coudn't refuse, for the whole Clan was willing to do so when Squirrelflight would ask. Sandstorm had become an elder along with Dustpelt and Graystripe. They were all happy and relaxed, except the pale ginger she-cat. The Clan knew that Sandstorm was still mourning for Firestar's death.

Squirrelflight and Leafpool were trying their best to spend time with their mother and hopefully comfort her in some way but it's been very busy this season; the two daughters barely had any time to do so. So, any cat who had free time would visit the elders, see how Sandstorm was doing, and report it back to either Squirrelflight or Leafpool.

Ivypool wondered what it would be like if a family member of hers was ill with sorrow-it would be horrible. She shook the feeling off.

"Sure." the silver-and-white she-cat nodded.

Gratitude shown in Squirrelflight's eyes. "Thanks." She then turned around and resumed to assembling the patrols. "Rosepetal, Cherrypaw, Thornclaw, and Lionblaze will do the border patrol..."

Ivypool turned away before she could hear anymore. She headed to the elders' den, thinking of what she could tell Squirrelflight if Sandstorm was better or worse. She was racking her brains by the time she entered the old cats' sanctuary.

Purdy was sharing one of his stories to Graystripe, who seemed to be falling asleep in boredom to his friend's endless tales. Dustpelt was grooming Sandstorm, whose eyes were closed in slumber.

Ivypool cleared her throat and Graystripe and Dustpelt looked up. It took Purdy a while to realize that no one was listening to him and that he was practically talking to himself. Once he did, the old tabby nodded to her in greeting and said, "Hey there, young 'un!"

Ivypool lazily waved her tail in response.

"What brings you here, Ivypool? Playing some pinning game with my son?" Dustpelt snickered.

"So _that _was all the noise I was heard!" Graystripe purred. "I thought the apprentices were fighting for a mouse!"

Despite how she longed to leave and ignore their jeers, Ivypool held her gaze steadily to the elders. "Haha, well it's done," she mewed in a snarky tone.

Graystripe let one last chuckle escape his mouth before he spoke. "Sorry. So, what's the _real _reason you're here?" His eyes suddenly brightened. "Do you have anything that can help my stomach? It's been hurting all night!"

"No-"

"Can you get some for me please?"

"Jayfeather's bus-"

"Maybe collect them?"

At that, Ivypool broke into a yowl of impatience. "Can't you see that I'm _not _here for you're stupid digestive problems? Great StarClan, I'm here for Sandstorm!"

The mention of the ginger she-cat seemed to change the elders' actions and moods; Graystripe recoiled himself with awkward pawshifts, Purdy looked grave, and Dustpelt wrapped his tail protectively around Sandstorm's neck.

"Why you?" Dustpelt asked rather feebly.

"Squirrelflight sent me; she's busy with patrols. I really don't know why she chose me, so deal with it," Ivypool sighed. "Just tell me how she's doing and I'll let you be."

Dustpelt's eyes gleamed with sympathy as he stared at his ginger companion. He seemed to shift closer to her as if he needed comfort and protection like a kit did from its mother. Sandstorm didn't stir or react to his touch, still in a deep sleep.

"She seems the same everyday," Dustpelt whispered. "Sleeping later than usual, not wanting breakfast, looking unhappy, and always so quiet."

"I remember on our way to a Gathering that Sandstorm said she was going to be the crankiest elder next to Mousefur," Graystripe numbly added. "But the crankiest elder we've got is Dustpelt."

Dustpelt shot the gray cat a look before speaking. "And, she hasn't washed herself for half a moon. We...we each take turns to help her."

"Everyone's still mournin' for Firestar," Purdy breathed, "but I never expected, not even his mate, to go down like this."

Ivypool's stomach twisted at how much assistance Sandstorm needed, not to include how desolated she must feel. Every word that Graystripe, Purdy, and Dustpelt said seemed to almost weaken the silver-and-white warrior with sorrow. Not wanting to hear anymore, she spoke before hearing another comment of theirs, "Thanks, and tell Sandstorm that I hope she'll get better."

"Wow, really awkward and sad atmosphere we have here."

Ivypool turned around to find Jayfeather at the entrance. He was slightly panting, his eyes a little weary. She was confused, since the medicine cat was suppose to be taking care of Heathertail.

"Aren't you suppose to be taking care of Heathertail?" she questioned, tilting her head to one side.

"I got Leafpool to help me," Jayfeather replied. "I have to ask you something."

Ivypool stiffened. "What is it?" _Please don't ask me about my dreams!_

"I forgot to get the juniper berries when Dovewing and I were bringing Heathertail to ThunderClan. Can you get them for me?" he mewed.

Ivypool blinked at him, surprised that Jayfeather didn't ask her about her nightmares-especially since he seemed so urgent to know at night-and that the medicine cat was asking a warrior to collect medicine instead of asking an apprentice. But overall, she felt relieved that he didn't ask about her dreams.

Jayfeather groaned. "You know, juniper berries? The blue berries-"

"I know what they look like," Ivypool growled. "Fine." She lashed her tail and began to walk away. "I'll get them."

"Thank you," said Jayfeather before rushing out of the den to probably continue healing Heathertail.

"Thanks, Ivypool!" Graystripe exclaimed.

Ivypool's eye twitched in irritation at how mocking the elder's voice sounded. All he-and every other elder-did was tease her! She stomped her way out, her action of anger encouraging more laughs from the elders.

_Old annoying toms!_

The tabby approached to Squirrelflight and shared her the news about Sandstorm.

"Oh, thank you, Ivypool," Squirrelflight responded quietly once she was finished.

She nodded a goodbye toward the orange she-cat and began stalking toward the clearing.

Deciding that she didn't want to do this herb-gathering expedition alone, Ivypool froze and searched for Blossomfall.

She spotted her tortioseshell friend talking to Brightheart and occasionally glancing at the kits as they play-fought outside near the nursery.

"Hey, Blossomfall," yowled the silver-and-white warrior, "want to go on a herb-gathering expedition with me?"

* * *

"I don't know if coming was a good idea..." Blossomfall glanced over her shoulder at the thorn tunnel. Ivypool couldn't help but notice-with impatience-that she looked worried. "I have to talk to the queens, and-and watch the kits."

"Why?" Ivypool snorted. "They've got in under control!"

"I...I just..." Blossomfall shifted her paws, constantly looking back and downwards.

"We just got out of the thorn tunnel and I'm pretty sure finding a bunch of berries is easy and quick," Ivypool stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Either you can spend time with me and visit the nursery later, or you can just abandon your friend."

Blossomfall narrowed her eyes. "Don't be an inconsiderate mouse-brain, Ivypool. I know that you're struggling with stuff, but I have my own worries."

Ivypool leaned into her friend, pricking her ears up. Maybe one of Blossomfall's concerns was having nightmares. Hopefully. "What _are _those worries?"

Blossomfall flinched away and glared at the tabby she-cat. "Can I have some space?" she hissed.

"I was just wondering." Ivypool shrugged. She decided to beg, making a pleading expression as she softly nudged Blossomfall. "Can you please tell me? You're my best friend!"

She unconsciously nudged the tortioseshell warrior too hard and sent her to the ground. Blossomfall's head snapped up, her eyes blazing with fury. "Stop it! You'll hurt them!" she snarled, regaining to her feet.

"Hurt who?"

"My kits!" Blossomfall snapped. A quiet "oops" escaped her mouth.

Ivypool laughed because she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Excuse me?"

"I'm...I'm going to be a mother," Blossomfall sighed, hunching her shoulders over. "That's why I was with the queens; so I can get everything down to be a good parent."

Reading her friend's expression, Ivypool realized that she was serious. She smiled, happy for Blossomfall. "Congratulations! Awesome, you're going to be a mother!"

Ivypool's tail drooped once Blossomfall responded to her enthusiasm with an exasperated glance. "What's wrong? Wasn't this suppose to be a happy moment?"

Blossomfall closed her eyes and shook her head. "There's so many problems. My kits are going to be born in leaf-bare-the worst season to even _bear _kits-and the father doesn't even know. I'm not sure that he'll even _want _them."

"Well, who's the father?" Ivypool flattened her ears in anticipation as she waited for the tortioseshell cat's answer.

"Thornclaw," Blossomfall ruefully replied.

Just as Ivypool attempted to speak, she jumped back at her friend's sudden outburst. "We're not even mates!" Blossomfall whined. "Our nests were near each other a few nights ago, we talked and...what do you know, I'm _pregnant_! He's just so...and I'm so..."

Fearing that Blossomfall would soon wail like crazy, Ivypool pressed against her friend and wrapped her tail around her shoulder. "Listen," she whispered gently and continued to speak once Blossomfall looked at her, "if Thornclaw won't accept them, I'll claw his eyes out."

Blossomfall let out soft _mrrows _of laughter, her green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Ivypool frowned; the her friend thought it was a joke? "No, I'm serious," she protested. "Even though you can be snappish and snobby at times...what? Don't give me that look! Everyone has their flaws! As I was saying, you're my friend; we stick together. If Thornclaw will be a fox-heart when you tell him, he'll regret it. Especially since I'm...actually really grumpy nowadays. It increases my anger, so he'll be in for a ride. I'll even help you take care of your kits."

Blossomfall brightened, her gaze softening. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much," Blossomfall said in a relieved tone. "You don't know how much this means to me...thanks."

Ivypool waved her tail in ackowledgement to her friend's appreciation. "Now," she began, "lets get those berries before Jayfeather has our pelts!"

* * *

As Ivypool and Blossomfall approached the thorn tunnel, their mouths filled with Jayfeather's abandoned medicine and a few extra juniper berries, mixed scents were near the entrance to the camp.

"Patrols must have come back," Ivypool commented through the berries.

Blossomfall nodded in agreement.

As they continued to get into camp, a yowl of jubilation made them jump. It came from the camp.

_What's going on? _Ivypool and Blossomfall exchanged curious and bewildered looks with one another before scurrying through the thorn tunnel and into the camp. Once they were in the clearing, Ivypool noticed a group of cats surrounding something.

"She's expecting kits, she's expecting kits!" shouted someone in the crowd. Ivypool recognized the voice-it was Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze, you don't need to brag about it!" Cinderheart's snappy tone echoed through the assemblage of cats.

Ivypool spotted Thornclaw coming through the dirtplace, his eyes on the crowd. He too stared in wonder. Ivypool cringed once she realized he was heading toward Blossomfall and her.

"Blossomfall!" she hissed quietly, nudging Blossomfall in order to get her attention.

She faced her. "What?"

"Thorn-"

"What's happening?" Thornclaw suddenly interrupted them.

_Mouse dung! _Ivypool heard Blossomfall gasp at the golden-brown tom's appearance, and they both slowly turned to him. Ivypool sucked in her breath, waiting for Blossomfall to greet Thornclaw, but all she heard was the crowd's voices. She stomped on her friend's paw, urging her to talk. The tortioseshell did nothing.

Thornclaw frowned. "I'm pretty sure you're able to talk with those berries in your mouth. An 'I don't know' could have been fine, thanks," he snorted, walking towards the group and asking what the commotion was about.

Before Ivypool could glare at Blossomfall for standing there like an idiot, she realized that the crowd was getting smaller. Now with the few cats in the group, the silver-and-white she-cat was able to make out Lionblaze and Cinderheart's figures. Lionblaze's fur was fluffed up in excitement while Cinderheart looked blissful.

She then noticed that Dovewing was there beside Lionblaze; Ivypool had to avoid her.

Without warning Blossomfall, Ivypool scurried to the medicine cat den as quickly as she could. Within a few heartbeats, Blossomfall was at her side. Ivypool bent down and spit the berries out of her maw.

As she did, Cinderheart called her name. "Ivypool, come here! I have very exciting news and I want to share it with my first apprentice! Blossomfall, you can come too!"

Trying not to look resentful, Ivypool stalked toward Cinderheart and Lionblaze with Blossomfall. She avoided Dovewing's gaze, her pelt burning as she felt her sister's eyes glaring at her. Instead, Ivypool stared into Cinderheart's eyes, occasionally glancing at Lionblaze once or twice.

"I'm expecting kits," Cinderheart breathed.

Lionblaze's eyes were wide in awe. "I'm...I'm going to be a father...wow. Can you believe it?"

Ivypool grinned. " Wow, congratulations!"

"You better get to the nursery soon," Blossomfall added quietly. "Now that everyone knows, and they wouldn't want you getting hurt..."

Ivypool glanced sympathetically at her friend then faced Cinderheart and Lionblaze; their shining eyes shown that they didn't notice Blossomfall's sadness, probably blinded by happiness.

"Well, we're really happy for you two," Ivypool mewed. "I wish you the best."

"Yeah, me too," Blossomfall said. "Bye."

Using that as a way to depart, Ivypool followed her tortioseshell friend away from the two mates, barely even waiting them to say farewell.

They stopped, and Ivypool glared at Blossomfall.

Blossomfall knew in less than a heartbeat why she was angry. "I panicked, okay?" she snapped. "Lionblaze and Cinderheart are _mates_; it must be easy talking to one another."

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell Thornclaw and the Clan," Ivypool pointed out. "You can't keep it a secret; this is a normal thing that every she-cat goes through."

"I know," Blossomfall grumbled. "I just have to think right now. Excuse me, I'm going to give Graystripe juniper berries."

Ivypool nodded, letting Blossomfall through. Now that she was alone, her mind raced. _Blossomfall's pregnant and it doesn't seem like she's having nightmares. _she sighed in frustration at the thought. _Now Mousewhisker's the only hope. And if he's okay, then StarClan, please don't leave me alone to face these dreams!_

* * *

**I'd like to let you guys know that my beta and I kind of went our seperate ways, so I'm writing all of these chapters on my own now. If I make any typos or grammatical errors, please tell me. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Yeah, I've decided to change my penname; sorry if I might've confused anyone. Anyway, here's the latest chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan," Bramblestar began to speak; he was standing on the Highledge, peering down at Cherrypaw and Molepaw, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Molepaw and Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The first one to reply was Molepaw and Jayfeather sensed that he was shaking with excitement. "I do!" he said boldly.

Cherrypaw seemed calm, but Jayfeather was aware of a little enthusiasm building up inside of her as she repeated the same words her brother said. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Molepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Moleclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

"And Cherrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cherryfoot. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Moleclaw! Cherryfoot! Moleclaw! Cherryfoot!" Jayfeather and the Clan chanted. He noticed that Berrynose was the loudest cat of all who screamed. Jayfeather snorted at his booming and obnoxious voice but he understood the warrior's need to project, for he was Moleclaw and Cherryfoot's father, probably proud of his kits.

Jayfeather noticed the radiant emotions of the new warriors' former mentors: Rosepetal and Foxleap. He could just picture the shine in their eyes and their gleeful smiles, pleased that their apprentices were promoted to their next ranking. Jayfeather pricked his ears up when Foxleap purred to Rosepetal and she licked his cheek in return. The two were always so close; they were bound to be mates.

Just as cats began to depart, Bramblestar yowled, "Wait! We have another ceremony to commence."

Murmurs of wonder swept through the sea of cats. Jayfeather was next to Lionblaze and Cinderheart in the back of the crowd. The two mates were quietly chatting to one another over what other ceremony Bramblestar could initiate.

"What, is someone becoming an elder?" Lionblaze murmured.

"No, I don't think so; all of our warriors are still too strong and young enough to become elders," Cinderheart corrected. Jayfeather could feel her eyes on him as she meowed, "What do you think, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather thought about what ceremony the leader could be starting now. Warrior Ceremony, Elder Ceremony... It finally clicked in the medicine cat's mind, and just as he was about to reply, Hazeltail shouted out his thoughts:

"It's an Apprentice Ceremony for Lilykit and Seedkit!"

The echoed utter of "Oh"s swept throughout the Clan, and then every cat was silent once Lilykit and Seedkit ran up to Bramblestar. Jayfeather detected the scents of Sorreltail and Brackenfur, who were sitting near the nursery; Sorreltail was purring uncontrollably while pride seemed to course through every vein in Brackenfur's body.

"Hello, Lilykit, Seedkit." Bramblestar addressed the two she-kits with a nod and chuckled when they suddenly began to jump up and down in delight.

"Hi!" Lilykit and Seedkit squealed at the same time.

"Are you ready to become apprentices?" The ThunderClan leader gently asked.

"Duh!" Seedkit replied as if their anticipation to converting from a kit to an apprentice wasn't obvious.

"You bet!" Lilykit mewed.

From far away, but close enough to Jayfeather's hearing range, he heard Snowkit mutter in a bitter tone, "I wish we became apprentices today."

"Yeah, it's no fair," Amberkit whined.

"Don't fret, my kits," said Brightheart. "You'll get mentors in five moons!"

"That's _forever!_" Snowkit huffed.

Brightheart just chuckled at her kits' complaining, wrapping her tail around them. She bent down to lick their heads and Jayfeather chuckled when he heard Snowkit duck away. _He's _some _fighter! I wonder who is mentor will be when he becomes an apprentice._

Turning his attention back to the Apprentice Ceremony, Jayfeather realized that Bramblestar was in the middle of saying the traditional kit-to-apprentice speech:

"...will be called Lilypaw. Berrynose, you will mentor Lilypaw. Your strength and keenness for helping your Clan have become well noticed. May you pass down all you know to this apprentice."

The rhythm of Berrynose's paws vibrated through the ground as he stalked toward Lilypaw. "Thank you, Bramblestar," he said to the leader. Then, probably turning to Lilypaw, he meowed in a soft and encouraging tone, "I promise, I'll be the best mentor I can be for you, Lilypaw. You'll get to learn a lot from me!"

The small dark tabby she-cat giggled. "Okay! I'm super excited to start training!"

After a few _mrrows _of laughter from the mentor and apprentice, they both backed away and settled into the crowd, letting Seedkit get attention. Bramblestar renamed her Seedpaw, and the Clan waited to hear who her mentor would be.

"Dovewing, you will mentor Seedpaw," Bramblestar announced.

Jayfeather was able to find Dovewing sitting with Bumblestripe near the warriors' den. Her astonishment was so powerful that it made him cringe.

"Me?" she gasped.

"Yes, you." Bramblestar flicked his tail at her. "Come and greet your apprentice."

Dovewing hesitantly stood up and began walking when Bumblestripe nudged her rump to get her moving. She stopped to where Seedpaw was standing. Bramblestar, once again, pointed out the new mentor's talents and virtues, only to finish with the "May you pass all you know to this apprentice" line.

Dovewing and Seedpaw greeted one another by touching noses and in that instant, Jayfeather sensed the pale gray she-cat's happiness, comfort, and eagerness in a huge mix of emotions.

After the new mentor and apprentice's welcoming to one another was done, the Clan shouted, "Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw!"

Cats began to divide and depart from one another, soon making the clearing empty. Cinderheart rose to her feet, sighing as she did. "Well, I better get back to the nursery."

Lionblaze nuzzled her. "Alright," he meowed. "I'll get you a thrush later!"

When Cinderheart padded away and was out of earshot, Jayfeather snorted. "Yeah, if you're able to!"

Lionblaze flicked Jayfeather's ear with his tail. "It's getting harder and harder every day this leaf-bare, but I'll do my best to give Cinderheart and my kits the juiciest prey of all. Like in StarClan!"

The mention of StarClan caused the memory of Hollyleaf to cloud in Jayfeather's mind, reminding the gray cat that he still had to tell Lionblaze about his meeting with their sister—at least before nightfall since he had to go to Moonpool tonight. The sun was setting and since the brothers were together within these few moments, it seemed like an appropriate time to tell.

"Speaking of StarClan…" Jayfeather started. "I-I saw Hollyleaf in a dream that I had three nights ago."

Lionblaze pricked his ears up, a rush of alert coursing through Jayfeather as he felt the golden tom's emotions. He couldn't help but feel slightly amused at his brother's strong attention span now that he mentioned their sister. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jayfeather nodded.

"What happened? What'd she say? Is she okay?"

"Stop asking questions and I'll share every detail," Jayfeather snapped in a lighter tone than an annoyed one.

"Okay," Jayfeather began. "Hollyleaf wasn't in StarClan, but instead, she was in the Tribe of Endless Hunting…"

* * *

The breeze ruffled Jayfeather's fur as he walked through part of WindClan's territory to get to Moonpool. He kept on thinking of Lionblaze's reaction to Hollyleaf having a Tribe mate—surprised and bewildered. Jayfeather had to explain about Fallen Leaves's past and about his friend's relationship with Hollyleaf that she had never mentioned when she was alive to Lionblaze quickly because it had been getting dark. But luckily, his brother understood, and accepted Fallen Leaves as a part of the family, happy for his sister.

"Hey, Jayfeather!"

The gray tom turned to the sudden scent of Kestrelflight, who was coming his way. "Hi. So, how are you doing?" The WindClan medicine cat asked once he approached him.

"Been busy," Jayfeather sighed. "And you?"

"Not so good," Kestrelflight replied in exasperation. "A Clanmate of ours died, and one of them has gone missing."

"Who died?" Jayfeather asked, not expecting to hear that a WindClan cat had perished. The only thing he knew that would be troubling WindClan was Heathertail's disappearance, which Jayfeather was planning to tell Kestrelflight about. He decided to tell only one WindClan cat—especially the medicine cat—about the discovery of his Clanmate because he was uncertain of how every cat of WindClan would react if he shared that at a Gathering.

"Onestar will announce it at the Gathering." Kestrelflight's voice was firm and it sounded like he wanted to dismiss the matter before it could possibly become gossip.

"And the cat who's missing?"

Jayfeather tried to hide the interest in his tone, but it unwillingly sounded out of his mouth, making Kestrelflight suspicious. Jayfeather was able to easily depict an image of the brown-gray tom narrowing his eyes and his body completely tense.

"Why do you want to know?" Kestrelflight asked in a sneering tone.

Jayfeather began to walk in a casual manner to show that he wasn't intending to harm WindClan in any way, as Kestrelflight probably thought, and that he was just curious. Another reason why he began walking was to get to Moonpool in time, at least for StarClan's sake.

To Jayfeather's satisfaction, Kestrelflight—hesitant, at first—started to trek with him. At that moment, Jayfeather said, "Because ThunderClan found her."

"What?" Kestrelflight gasped. "You found Heathertail?"

"Yeah." Jayfeather shrugged. "While I was collecting juniper berries, she just ran into me. But the funny thing was, that she was in shock and had cuts. Did she have a fight with someone? I'm just wondering," he quickly added when he could feel Kestrelflight's suspicion turning into alarm.

"No, not that I can think of. Is she better now?"

"Well, her cuts are beginning to heal—they were really deep, actually, and I think she's recovered a little bit from the shock; she can sense her surroundings now, but she won't talk to anyone."

"Maybe it's because she's stuck in ThunderClan territory and isn't home," Kestrelflight suggested.

Jayfeather shook his head. "She's more frightened than annoyed."

Before Kestrelflight could reply, the sound of Willowshine's voice alerted them. "Finally, you're here! Littlecloud and I have been waiting forever!"

Jayfeather suddenly breathed in the air—its misty touch told him that they had arrived at their destination. He hadn't realized how quick the trip was.

"Since you two were late, I suggest that we visit StarClan, and _then _talk," Littlecloud proposed.

"Okay," Jayfeather murmured in agreement and so did Kestrelflight.

"Ready to visit StarClan?"

Jayfeather felt everyone's anticipation to see their ancestors, especially since StarClan hadn't coped so well when the Dark Forest had been rising. But now that tranquility was back to the Clans, he was wondering how his spirited allies were doing. He nodded in response to the question, feeling eager, too.

They approached the pond and bent their heads, lapping the cool water. In an instant, Jayfeather could feel as if he were floating in the air, knowing that he was about to enter the hunting grounds of StarClan.

When he opened his eyes, he gasped to find himself in complete darkness. At first Jayfeather thought he was still blind, but then he blinked and realized that that he was seeing blackness instead of the usual gray hue that blocked his vision. The medicine cat squinted through the darkness, trying to search for any figure that was visible to his range of vision. But there was nothing.

He was trapped in complete darkness. Why?

"HELP!"

Jayfeather jumped out of his pelt at the abrupt loud plea. Its echoes eerily traveled behind him, frightening him more than he really was.

"HELP!" The voice continued to wail.

Acknowledging that some cat needed immediate help and that he shouldn't have been standing there like a coward, Jayfeather ran, but he didn't know where he was going. For all he knew, he was running in vain to somehow help the owner of that bloodcurdling scream, and to escape this insecure dimension of what seemed like nothingness.

And suddenly, to his relief, Jayfeather saw a white flash. He didn't care if it was harmful or not; all he longed for was to return to reality and seek the presence of light.

"HELP!" Jayfeather cringed at how nearby the scream was. He then picked up his speed, realizing that he was getting closer to whoever the troubled cat was. Using the now constant shrieks to guide him, Jayfeather stalked toward the darkness until he stopped at the sight of a small white she-kit who was trembling in fear.

_Why is a kit—whoa!_

Jayfeather couldn't help but realize that the kit resembled Half Moon; she had the same white pelt and slim figure. The same dark, _beautiful _green eyes. His fur pricked uneasily when the kit whimpered "help" and she sounded like his long lost love, only having a higher voice.

Jayfeather wanted to comfort the lost kit, mostly because it looked like Half Moon, and her appearance made his heart melt with desire and love. Just as he took a step forward her, shadows rose in between them. They tangled in knots, getting wider and larger every time Jayfeather searched for the she-kit. The expanding shadows blocked his view of her and before he knew it, he was back at Moonpool, blind and in the real world once again.

He sat there, his jaw wide open in shock. The soft and shallow breathing of the other medicine cats told him that they were still visiting StarClan. He could feel calmness radiating off of all their pelts. There was no doubt that they weren't having the same dream—or nightmare—as he did, for they would have probably been in a panicked mood just like he had been. Jayfeather sighed, annoyed at the bewildering, mysterious and creepy dreams that he's been having on his own.

But little did the medicine cat know that someone from far away _did _have the same dream as he did. Horrified just like he was, shocked just like he was, but actually mystified from it, too. The two didn't know why they were received that dream, but it had to be something—a sign, maybe to let them know that their paths of destiny will begin. Very soon.


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

She stood there in the consuming darkness, screeching for help. She had no idea why, but she felt as though there was another cat that was stuck in these never-ending shadows that had invaded her imagination. Her eyes widened as she saw a gray blur through the darkness. She didn't need to see twice to realize that it was another cat. It gave her relief—almost joy—that someone else was lost in this dark dream.

The shape began to stalk towards her and she was able to make out the figure's appearance: a gray tom with blue eyes. He was fairly big, only probably since she was a kit, and every cat was big compared to her small size. The tom halted to a stop, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Help," she whispered. Expecting the cat to console her with comforting words, or even to wrap his tail around her in an act of protection, she waited. But he did nothing and just stared at her, his face twisted with shock and disbelief.

She felt her pelt burn with embarrassment at the wide-eyed expression the stranger was giving her. Was something in her fur? Did she look weird to him? She peered at him to decipher what he could possibly be thinking, but no matter how much emotion the tom's face showed, his thoughts were unreadable.

And then, suddenly, the cat rapidly blinked, seeming to snap out of his daze. He then looked gentle but determined—an expression that was telling her that he wanted to help her in some way. Now she didn't mind what he would do to her; she just wanted a friend.

Just as the tom took a step, shadows rose in between them. She stepped back, feeling panicked once again. She craned her neck to find the gray cat, but the blackness swiftly copied her every movement. The multiplying darkness blocked her view of the tom, making her blood go cold at the thought of being alone in the unknown again. Just as a feeling of defeat processed through her body, she could hear someone call her name.

"Moon!"

Moon recognized the voice—it was her sister's. The shouts became clearer and she soon realized that she was leaving the dark reverie, returning to reality. Right after that second of recognition, she jolted awake. Moon fervently looked around, relaxing at the sight of her sleeping mother pressed up against her and the dark stony scenery of the cave that she called home. Despite the safety she felt that she now was back into the real world, Moon couldn't control her accelerating heartbeat to slow down. She guessed it was because of how frightened she was in the nightmare. The thought of that horrid dream sent many questions flash through her mind.

_What was _that? _Who was the cat? What was with the darkness? Why did it feel so real? _

The only answer that Moon knew to those questions was an "I don't know". Yet, she tried to look on the bright side of this by convincing herself that all dreams—good or bad—were mysterious and strange to any being when they encountered one, and that they didn't mean anything, that they're only a figment of imagination. Also, specific dreams weren't usually repetitive, right? She inhaled and exhaled deeply until her heart stopped pounding in her chest.

_I'm fine, I'm fine, it was just a dream, _she told herself in her thoughts.

"_Psst, psst! _Moon?"

Moon jumped at the abrupt voice, alarmed. But then she remembered that her sister, Lark, had been calling her.

The white she-kit slowly scanned the cave and flinched back when she caught a glimpse of Lark's bulging eyes behind the shadows that were formed by the blackness of nightfall. Lark must have seen her reaction because she came closer into the light and said, "Sorry, Moon, didn't mean to scare you."

Moon took deep breaths to regulate her fast heartbeat once again and then flicked her tail to show Lark that the incident was no big deal.

Lark nodded and then stared at her sister with expectancy. "So—you ready?"

Moon tilted her head in confusion. "Ready for-"

"_Shh! _Not so loud!"

Moon lowered the volume of her voice into a whisper. "Okay, okay!"

Lark raised an eye of disbelief. "That's the quietest you can be?"

Moon shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing why she was so loud. Instead of taking the risk to talk and get scolded by her sister again, she gave Lark a questioning look to show her wonder on what they were doing.

"Just try not to scream of excitement when I tell you this, okay?" Lark's expression of what seemed like caution and preparation made Moon nod. She guessed that what her kin was about to tell her was serious and probably secretive. "Pine and I are taking you on a tour around the cave since you're stuck here with Brook and the other kit-mothers and kits all day. Remember? We told you yesterday."

Moon began to remember when Pine and Lark had led her to a "secret place"—as her brother and sister liked to call it—and told her that they wanted to let her taste a little bit of freedom by roaming around the camp instead of practically being ordered by kit-mothers to do nothing and stay put the day before.

Moon attempted to use a quiet voice when she said, "Where's Pine?"

"'_Guarding_' the cave," Lark replied, rolling her eyes. "I swear, he's so obsessed in becoming a cave-guard that he'll probably start attacking the _fully-trained_ cave-guards when it's their turn to watch for lookout!"

Moon chuckled, and rose to her feet. The white she-kit slowly stepped away from her mother, Brook, and silently raced to her sister. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed in relief as she saw what she wanted: her mother still sleeping, not feeling or sensing any of the movement she made as she departed from her.

Together, the two sisters began to walk. Moon decided to continue their conversation about Pine. "You know, he's only a determined to-be who wants to be the best he can be. You shouldn't blame him on _that._"

"I know, I know," Lark sighed. "But sometimes it gets annoying. And we barely see each other during training!"

"You're a…a prey-hunter, right? Is that why you don't really see each other during training?"

"Yep."

"So you and Pine have different tasks to do since you have different jobs to master?"

"Yeah. Our mentors are the older cats who had excelled at and become prey-hunters and cave-guards. The prey-hunters, well obviously, teach me how to hunt birds, sometimes—well, rarely, actually—how to hunt mice, how to cover my scent from prey, and how to blend in with the snow.

"As for the cave-guards, they teach Pine how to fight an intruder if they trespass our home, how to blend in with the rocks and mud and twigs—they seriously roll in it to do so—and how to, you know, guard the cave," Lark finished.

Moon opened her mouth to ask another question, since she was very interested in this topic, but before she could utter another word, Lark gasped.

"Oh, there's Pine!" she said, flicking her tail at a shadow beside the waterfall.

But Moon wasn't aware of her brother; she was aware of the waterfall. She was focused on the rushing water that was in front of her. She had never seen the waterfall this close, and was awed by its rapid speed as the water cascaded to the small pool that was behind it. She also thought that the pattering it made when the rushing water touched the calm water had a strange, but awesome noise to it.

_This is so cool!_

"I'll let you have a moment with the waterfall while I go get Pine." Lark's voice snapped Moon out of the daze she had been in and she spotted her sister padding toward Pine. Although she was starting to burn with excitement to get on with the tour, she waited patiently until her kin approached her.

"So," she started, "where to first?"

* * *

"So, where to first?"

Stoneteller jolted awake at the sound of the voice that belonged to Moon, thinking he'd see her in the cave, but instead found himself in a settlement with a stoned ground and misty air that was emitted from a small waterfall a few inches near him. As the water fell, it landed into a pool. The scene reminded him of the waterfall and pool back at the camp of the Tribe of Rushing Water.

"Like what reminds you of the Tribe, Stoneteller?"

The brown tom looked up to that familiar soft voice and recognized the owner of it as Cinderpelt's. Beside the gray she-cat was the flattened face and thick-furred appearance of Yellowfang. "Since you felt a little uncomfortable in the forest from your last visit," she explained, "we decided to meet you in a place that looked similar to your home."

"Oh, thank you." Stonteller nodded. Though, he felt a little embarrassed that cats he barely knew were giving him a gift-like thing that made him feel content and at ease. "But really, you didn't have to do this. I actually kind of liked the forest."

"Note the 'kind of' in there," Yellowfang spoke in a dry tone.

Stoneteller couldn't think of any good objections, so he just stared at his paws.

"Don't worry, we're not offended of how you feel about the forest. It just isn't your habitat, that's all," Cinderpelt reassured him.

Her comment made Stoneteller feel a little better—at least to know that they thought he wasn't rude and fastidious—but he was still unconvinced of how they really felt. Despite his desire to just leave and forget about this weird tension that he felt among the two Clan cats, he decided not to act cowardly, for he was a leader. So he snapped his head up and firmly stared at Yellowfang and Cinderpelt.

"I'd like to ask a few questions, if you don't mind," he meowed.

Yellowfang flicked her tail in a gesture of approval to Stoneteller's intentions. "Go ahead."

"I'm just wondering—where's your group? You know, Bluestar, Firestar, Feathertail."

"Hunting, relaxing, and having more fun than we are."

"Oh, I'm sorry that you aren't spending time with your friends. Is it my fault that you two are here?"

"No, not at all. Cinderpelt and I summoned you, so it's our doing that we forced ourselves to do since what we have to share with you is urgent, no matter how much we aren't in the mood to do so."

Stoneteller tensed at the word _urgent_. "Er, then what is the urgent thing you have to tell me?"

"Well before we tell you, see for yourself," said Cinderpelt, and she then stared at the pool. A few heartbeats later, Yellowfang joined her, and together, they were peering at clear water. Stoneteller glanced at the pool and then at them in confusion. Was there supposed to be some material or message in the blue liquid?

Yellowfang seemed noticed his hesitation because she faced him and snapped, "Don't act dumb; you've done this before!"

Stoneteller blinked, not knowing what the gray she-cat meant. "D-done what?"

Yellowfang's face became blank. "You've never looked into the pool that sends you to your ancestors before?"

"Well…I only became a leader a few moons ago, so…"

"So what you're telling me is," said Yellowfang, "you've never been in contact with any spiritual being or thing until we brought you to StarClan a half-moon ago?"

Stoneteller's head drooped as he nodded.

Yellowfang's tone was disapproving and tardy. "Wow."

"Don't be so hard on him, Yellowfang," Cinderpelt gently scolded. "Think of it as a medicine cat apprentice going to Moonpool and visiting StarClan for the first time."

"Fine," Yellowfang grumbled in agreement to Cinderpelt's suggestion, but she still looked annoyed.

Cinderpelt faced Stoneteller. "Just look into the pool with us, Stoneteller, and the image will appear."

The thought of seeing a scene through water was so strange that it intrigued Stoneteller, replacing his embarrassment and confusion. He nodded. "Okay. I'm ready."

The three cats then stared at the water, their eyes locked on its blue hue. After watching the calm pool for a few heartbeats, it began to violently ripple and soon stilled again, only to show an illustration of the to-bes Lark and Pine stalking through the cave. They were occasionally looking back as if to see if someone was watching them, like they were up to something. Stoneteller squinted his eyes at a vision of white fur in between the two figures and soon realized that it was Moon.

"I heard her when I woke up here," Stoneteller murmured. He glanced at Yellowfang and Cinderpelt, saying, "She said 'So, where to first?'"

"The little rascals are doing what they're not supposed to," Yellowfang observed. "Taking Moon away from the mothers and kits. Showing her around the camp."

"But she's only a half-moon-old!" Stoneteller protested. He then sighed, glaring at Lark and Pine as they showed Moon where the elders slept. "I can't believe those two."

"Can you blame them? They're still young, too," Cinderpelt pointed out. "All youngsters are naïve and do the stupidest things until they mature."

Stoneteller realized that she was right. "Hmm…true," he murmured.

Moments of silence passed as he, Yellowfang, and Cinderpelt watched Moon, Pine, and Lark's trek throughout the cave. Pine and Lark showed Moon where the to-bes and prey-hunters and cave-guards slept by now, and Stoneteller guessed that they were now just going to take a leisurely stroll around the cave since they seemed done with showing the locations to Moon.

But he was wrong when Lark's voice echoed out of the pool, saying, "Now we'll show you where Stoneteller meets the Tribe of Endless Hunting. It's so cool!"

"What?" Stoneteller spat, his neck fur bristling. "No, no, they will _not _go to my part of the cave! They aren't allowed to!" He looked at Yellowfang and Cinderpelt, whose eyes were still focused on the pool. "Send me back! Send me back!"

"No," Yellowfang and Cinderpelt both snapped while they still watched the small cats' journey go onward.

Stoneteller was about to continue objecting when a certain question that Moon asked caught his interest:

"You know how we were talking about prey-hunters and cave-guards?"

"Yeah?" Lark replied.

"You were?" Pine asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, when you were on _guarding duty,_" Lark snorted.

By now Stoneteller, very interested in his Tribemates' conversation topic, was silent and watching the pool once again.

Pine glared at his sister and then faced Moon, smiling. "Moon, since you're a sister who won't be a jerk about my dreams and goals, I'll answer every question that you ask about prey-hunters and cave-guards."

"Uh, okay." Moon shrugged. Lark growled, but she and Pine ignored it when Moon asked, "Sometimes I hear that a few cats—prey-hunters, I think—do a border patrol? What is that? I don't think that's a Tribe technique."

"That was passed down to the Tribe by the Clan cats; they live away from the mountains, near a lake, Brook and Stormfur had told me. We actually met a few once," Pine meowed. "And you know why our father's name isn't like the rest of ours? Because he was a Clan cat. And after some journey that he went on, he decided to live here to be with Brook. Yeah, I know, touching—every she-cat thinks so," Pine grumbled in annoyance at the thoughtful look Moon gave him, probably thinking that her father's commitment to his mate was touching and sweet. "Anyway, about the border patrols, we'd set a border near a rock to mark our territory from these other cats that had been stealing our prey."

"Does it work? Do they not steal prey anymore?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Moon's eyes were bright. "What else do these Clan cats do? Did they teach the Tribe anything else?"

"Can't remember." Pine shrugged. "Go ask Stormfur later."

Stoneteller noticed that Moon looked slightly disappointed, and he wondered, since she was destined to join the Clans, if it was some kind of side effect that would encourage her fate to grow stronger.

"How do you decide what you'll be? Prey-hunter or cave-guard, I mean." Moon asked.

"Stoneteller usually decides your fate right away when you're born. But sometimes it takes a few days for the Healer to decide. It took him a while to decide if I was going to be a prey-hunter, or a cave-guard."

Lark sighed. "That was because you _nagged _him to become a cave-gaurd, Pine."

Pine just shrugged.

Moon spoke once more. "He didn't decide my fate yet. I wonder what I'll be."

Suddenly Lark stopped walking. "Oh, we're here!" Stoneteller could see an outline of the place where he was sleeping before the water distorted, becoming blue and still again.

"First of all," said Stoneteller defensively to Yellowfang and Cinderpelt, "I didn't decide what Moon would be because I forgot, and also because I was confused what to make her since you had told me that I had to lead her to the Clans."

"Good thinking," Yellowfang responded. "Yes, she can't be a prey-hunter or a cave-guard; she needs to be a warrior. You don't need to specifically lead her, like go on the journey with her, but you need to convince Stormfur and Brook that her destiny isn't to be a Tribe cat, but a Clan cat."

"Oh, okay." Stoneteller nodded. "And when do I?"

"Whenever you think it's time to tell her parents, and whenever you think she's fit enough to survive a long journey," Cinderpelt answered.

"Okay, I understand. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Not for now," said Yellowfang shaking her head.

Stoneteller sighed. "So we'll be seeing each other again?"

"You bet."

"Alright then. Well, bye—for now," he said. Stoneteller suddenly smirked, wondering what Moon, Pine, and Lark's reactions would be when he'll wake up and see them. He guaranteed himself that it would be amusing.

When he departed from the dream and woke up, Stoneteller sat up and saw the three cats in his den. They were beside the pool that let him talk to his ancestors, and what irritated him was that he saw Moon pawing at the water while Pine and Lark laughed as they watched. Did they not know that that was a sacred element? They'd know soon enough when their parents yell at them. Taking a deep breath, he said in a loud voice,

"What are three you doing here?"

Moon, Pine, and Lark jumped. They recoiled from where they were and slowly turned around, their eyes wide and their mouths opened in a pout-like facial expression; all Stoneteller knew was that they were expressions of dread. And he was right—they _were _amusing.

Pine gulped. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Stoneteller chuckled. "Oh, yes, you are. Big trouble."

* * *

**I tried to make Moon/Half Moon as kit-like as I possibly could, but I think I failed since I suck at writing anything from a really young perspective. Oh well, what can you do about it? **


	10. Chapter Nine

**This author's note may seem full of stupidity, but I'd just like to say Happy Father's Day to everyone, even though some readers aren't fathers, but I really don't care, so, yeah! Hope you have a nice day that's full of celebration, if there's any in your household!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

"Can I please help Lark and Pine, Brook?" Moon looked up at her mother and attempted to use a coy expression in order to convince Brook to permit her to help Lark and Pine.

Days have passed since their getting caught by Stoneteller, which haven't been the best. Moon was constantly watched by Brook and the other mothers, worried that if she even stood up to stretch someone would pull her right down to the ground and yell at her. As for Pine and Lark, they were temporarily barred from training, and they had to tend to the elders and kit-mothers at every need, important or unimportant, for half a moon.

Brook responded to her daughter's plead with a stern look. "You know that the answer is no, dear, and nothing will change my mind. This is your punishment for leaving the nursery."

Moon huffed and left her mother's gaze to absently stare at the ground. "You mean making me guilty about my mistakes by seeing my brother and sister work when I'm doing nothing is my punishment? I shouldn't be doing nothing, I should be working with them. It was my fault too."

"Yes, you do share the blame with your siblings," Brook agreed. She then wrapped her tail around Moon, who wriggled free from her grasp. Brook chuckled and said, "But you're a _kit. _Kits are more fragile than to-bes; even just running back and forth in some race would tire any really young being. That's kind of like the labor Pine and Lark have to do, but I'm sure a kit would collapse from the work, or worse, so I'm not taking any chances. Plus, the kits in the Tribe are supposed to stay with their mothers—which is here—until they grow a little bit older."

"How long is 'a little bit older'?"

"A moon or so."

"So I have to wait a moon until I can walk around the camp again?" Moon asked in exasperation. She stomped her foot to relieve the anger that was igniting in her. "That stinks," she grumbled.

"That's the way it is," Pebble, who looked up from the heron she was eating, commented.

"Sorry, Moon," said Brook, shrugging her shoulders. She observed the cave and then faced her daughter again. "Why don't you go play with Rain and the kits?" Brook was looking straight ahead.

Moon followed the direction her mother's gaze led to, and sighed as Rain and her kits, Fawn and Hail, were gently pushing one another over while trying to pounce on a brown and shriveled leaf. Although she would have accepted the offer to take part in the enjoyable activity, Moon was in no mood to have fun while Pine and Lark were assigned to do boring things. It would be unfair.

"No, thanks," she mumbled glumly.

"Okay, whatever you want." Brook nodded. She touched Moon's shoulder with her tail tip. "Just stay here while I'm going to get some breakfast, please."

"Did…did you say you wanted breakfast?"

Moon and Brook turned to realize that it was Pine who spoke. Pity surged through Moon at how horrible her brother looked: his eyes were wide but weary and his fur was messy, protruding at weird angles. Pine also seemed to be panting; he had probably been running to do a task for an elder and stopped at his mother's comment.

Moon was able to depict Lark with the same defeated look and behavior as Pine's, wherever she was.

_Ugh, _she thought in irritation, _I hate this._

"Yes, I do want breakfast, but I'm capable of getting it myself. Thank you, anyway," Brook replied gently. She began to walk, when Pine dashed in front of her, blocking her way.

"No, let me. I have to." Moon noticed that he was trying to make his tone intimidating and persistent, but it only droned with exhaustion and crankiness.

Brook shook her head. "Not with me you have to. Go and help someone else; a mother can allow her son to pamper others, but a mother cannot allow her son to pamper her."

"But your my _mother, _and you're _important,_" Pine objected. "That's the reason why you should be treated like the others."

"Pine That Clings to Rock," said Brook in a scolding and cold tone, "you are my _son, _and I will _not_ treat my kit like a server. You and Lark won't serve me, Stormfur, nor Moon anything."

"But—"

Brook leaned into Pine and gave him a scary-looking glare. She slightly bared her teeth as she growled, "That's an _order,_ son. _My order_."

Pine flinched away, obviously frightened by Brook's demeanor. "O-okay," he squeaked. With that, he ran faster than Moon had seen him ever run before. As he did, Brook called, "And tell your sister!"

Pine's response was a nod. Soon he became a small speck from afar and then, after turning, he vanished.

Moon's moodiness escaped from her body like rain pouring from clouds, and pride and satisfaction warmed her like shining sun in the sky after a storm. It wasn't her exact desire—which was for Lark and Pine to rest—but it was something that made her feel better. She gave Brook an enlightened look. "Well done, Mother! You definitely showed him!"

Brook laughed. "Thank you, Moon, thank you," she said, bowing. After a few more shared laughs, Brook left Moon and went toward the caught-prey pile.

As Moon watched Brook decide on what piece of kill she wanted, she noticed a group of cats entering the cave. She realized that it was the prey-hunters returning from their hunt—and she realized with more recognition that Stormfur was one of them. Anticipation tingled her through her paws.

She had been determined to ask her father more about the Clans ever since Pine mentioned them during their tour. It almost seemed impossible that there were different cats living with different hobbies, so she was very curious to ask and get answers. Unfortunately, Moon hadn't been able to do so since Stormfur's duties interfered with the time he had to be with her.

Now whenever he showed up, Moon felt excited, hoping that Stormfur would come visit Brook and her, and that she'd be able to start a conversation with him.

But all that usual excitement instantly drained from the white she-kit when she saw Stormfur more clearly: he was limping as he walked, supported by two other prey-hunters Wing and Mist at his side; his fur was ruffled, and his forearm was gashed, blood trickling down from it.

Brook had picked a wren for her meal and was on the verge of returning to the nursery, when she turned around and took notice in her mate's appearance. Stormfur was now laid on the ground, and Brook padded toward him. She sat with him, pressed her cheek against him for a moment, and faced Wing and Mist. "What happened?" she asked with worry.

"This beetle-brain believed he could catch an eagle for the harshness of the time of frozen water," Mist snorted, and was received a glare from Stormfur without noticing.

"You don't need to put it that way," he grumbled and shifted his paws, only to wince in pain.

Brook stared at Stormfur with concern. "Oh, Stormfur…"

By now almost every Tribe cat surrounded the wounded prey-hunter. The crowd of felines irritated Moon since it was blocking her view of her father. She was tempted to go into the crowd—which she wouldn't be that difficult since the kit-mothers and kits had been so distracted with the crowd that they left her to join—and stay with Stormfur to comfort him, but she forced herself to sit.

"What's going on?"

Moon heard Lark's voice from far away, and turned around to find her sister and her brother, feathers in their mouths and staring wondrously at the group near the waterfall. No one else—the apprentices and elders who stayed behind and just watched the crowd—acknowledged their presence and their question besides Moon. A thought that she knew she shouldn't have been thinking crossed her mind.

_They're wondering what's going on, but no one heard them except me. Maybe I could…just…_ Moon didn't to finish the thought when she immediately scurried to Lark and Pine's direction. When she stopped to them, she was astonished, not knowing what came over her. Whatever did, it was sure strong and convincing.

"What are you doing?" Pine hissed to Moon. "Do you want to get in trouble again?"

Moon narrowed her eyes. "Since when did you care about being good or not, Let's-Go-To-Stoneteller's-Den-Cat?"

"Since I had to do _this_," Pine groaned.

Lark sighed, giving Pine an exasperated look at his complaining. She then looked at Moon, her eyes occasionally flicking over to the crowd. "What's happening over there?"

"Stormfur got attacked by an eagle," Moon replied.

"_What?_" Lark hissed.

As Pine spoke, his voice was in the same outraged tone as his sister's. "And no one called Stoneteller to help him? Are they mad? Stoneteller's eating, practically doing nothing, and they have the nerve to just gawk at our injured father?"

"Come on, let's get Stoneteller to knock a little sense into our Tribemates of when to get help," Lark growled, flicking her tail.

Pine and Lark spit their feathers out and turned around. Moon expected them to depart from her to report the injury to the Healer, but they were still. Lark looked over her shoulder. "Well?" she scoffed. "Are you coming or not?"

Moon shook her head, despite how fun and cool her sibling's task sounded. "No, I can't. Someone will probably see me leave."

Lark stared blankly at Moon. "Look around the camp, Moon." And so she did. "They're barely focused on us. And if someone noticed you, don't you think they would've sent you back to the nursery already?"

"Oh." Moon realized, her pelt hot with embarrassment since she couldn't recall that earlier. "Sorry."

"Come on!" Pine hissed. "This is a matter of life and death, my friends! Onward!"

"Er, no it isn't," Moon pointed out awkwardly.

"Don't you realize that I'm trying to make this small mission fun?" Pine whispered crossly. Lark quietly snickered.

"Oh." Moon nodded in understanding. She restrained herself to not apologize again since that would take them nowhere, so instead, she went beside her brother, staring straight ahead of her with a serious look. "Let's go! To-bes and kit to the rescue!"

With that, the siblings ran to Stoneteller's den while screaming _AAAAH!_ as a silly battle cry, even though they weren't specifically fighting, but they didn't care. Once they approached the place that they had been in days ago, they found Stoneteller in the middle of eating a hawk. He stopped at mid-bite and looked up, instantly frowning when he realized that he was facing the three cats that he had punished in his den.

"Before you yell at us and drive us out of here," Lark quickly said, "we'd like to tell you that we came here for a _reasonable _matter."

"Stormfur was attacked by an eagle and he's hurt," Pine explained.

Stoneteller straightened up at this, his ears suddenly pricked. "How hurt?"

"He has a gash on his arm, and he seems sore," Moon answered.

"Okay, I'll be there right away." Stoneteller nodded, rising to his feet. His cold expression changed to a thoughtful one. Moon heard him murmur under his breath, "Hmm…what do I need for gashes and pain?"

Right after the words, "gashes and pain", Moon felt this abrupt knowledge flow through her. She was seeing these strange plants that she had never seen before in her head. Yet, somewhere in the back of her mind, they looked so familiar. She surprised herself when she was able to name a small quantity of them. _The bristly-stemmed plant is horsetail, marigold is that yellow flower, and coltsfoot is used for cracked pads__…_

And suddenly, without even having to think, the kit blurted out, "You'll need soaked moss for the bleeding, and willow bark for the pain. You have those, right?"

Moon expected a reply from Stoneteller, but all she received was an astonished countenance from the Healer. She glanced at Lark and Pine, dismayed to find the same expression on their faces like the Stoneteller's.

"What?" She flicked her tail. "Aren't we supposed to know about medicine?"

Moon even gave herself a shocked look, for she hadn't meant to blurt out that other sentence. She didn't know what had come over her—she wasn't even thinking. Was that an unknown speculation in her mind that just came now? She—just a kit—even knew that the only one who was in charge of healing and knew about healing was the Teller of Pointed Stones. What in the world just happened?

"Uh, no," said. He tilted his head to the side and flattened his ears. "Did you have a dream that we all had to know about herbs? Maybe it must've got stuck in your head…"

"No, I didn't," Moon responded.

Something unreadable glinted in Stoneteller's eyes as he spoke. "Your choice in medicine for the wounds and pain is correct."

"How'd you do that, anyway, Moon?" Lark asked with a curious tone. "Even some of the older cats don't know which herb is which; I don't either."

"Er…" Moon stared at her paws, racking her brains to find an answer. She really didn't know _how _she knew of herbs. It just—happened. Like a waterfall of things that were familiar and unfamiliar yet bewildering and unbewildering to her at the same time. It was difficult to explain.

But then she realized that their father was hurt, while they were all lingering around and pondering with questions to her. A twinge of frustration pulsed through her as she harshly declared, "What are you doing, asking me careless questions while Stormfur's injured? For the Tribe of Endless Hunting's sake!" She flicked her tail at Stoneteller, and then glared at Pine and Lark. "At least Stoneteller isn't being nosey!"

Lark stared at her paws in shame, but a growl escaped Pine's throat. "Hey," he warned. "Don't start something ugly, Moon, or you'll regret it."

Moon narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

But before Pine could reply, Stoneteller slipped in between the two. "This is no time to quarrel," he pointed out. "What _you _three need to do is go back to Stormfur and tell him that I'm on the way while I go get the required medicine for his injuries."

Moon, Pine, and Lark sighed. "_Fine,_" they all groaned in unison, and then ran off to oblige to Stoneteller's order.

* * *

"Then the eagle screeched, and BAM!"

Every cat who was listening to Stormfur's tale was quiet besides the kits. They gasped and jumped at the dark gray tom's outburst at the end of the sentence.

"It started rapidly moving its legs to wriggle free, and its sharp talons cut my shoulder—hard. The pain was stinging and I just let it go, deciding that if I held any longer, I'd be the dead victim of an eagle attack."

"Stormfur," Brook scolded, glaring at her mate, "don't put that scene into the kits' minds!"

"Oh. Sorry." Stormfur hunched over and shifted his paws in an act of embarrassment, but his eyes were lit with mischief and amusement. Similar to the radiant glow in his eyes, everyone other than Brook—which included Rain, Pebble, Pine, Lark, Hail, Fawn, and Moon—was entertained, and not at all bothered by Stormfur's storytelling manners.

The sun of daytime had disappeared a few moments ago and nightfall was bringing its black hue to the sky like after every sunset. During this time, the Tribe would close their eyes in slumber and wait for the sunlight to return the next morning. Many were following their nightly routine, except the cats in the nursery.

Amongst the group of cats, no one knew why they were all energetic and restless. They guessed that it was because of the trauma of Stormfur's attack, even though the prey-hunter was patched up and fine. Then the kits had begged Stormfur to tell them about his experience with the assault, but he said he'd wait until night because it made everything spookier. (Which it did.)

And since Lark and Pine had completed their endless chores that were until sunset, they were shockingly wide awake, despite their tiredness in the morning, and had joined the others to spend time with family.

Moon liked this. They never really could spend time together because of Stormfur and Pine and Lark's duties getting in the way. Now, that Stormfur was injured and was resigned from training for two days, they took this opportunity to share love and laughs with each other.

"Hey, Stormfur," Hail meowed. "Can you tell us about the Clans? I dunno, I heard that Moon wanted to know about them, so why not? Seems interesting."

Moon blinked at Hail in confusion. He wasn't supposed to know about her desire to know about the Clans. It was a secret. After getting caught by Stoneteller, she hadn't told anyone her interest except—

"_Brook!_ Why'd you tell him?" Moon whined

"I told Rain," Brook replied defensively. She then stared at Rain and arched an eye at her friend. "You told Hail and Fawn?"

"Well, they were wondering what Moon had been secretly talking to you about that day," Rain admitted. "I didn't think it was a big deal, so I told them." She then sympathetically glanced at Moon. "I'm sorry, Moon."

Moon shrugged, realizing that her need to keep that interest a secret was unnecessary. Her pelt burned in embarrassment at the upsurge she had. "Eh, it's okay. I actually don't know why I wanted it to be a secret; maybe I thought it was a more fun approach."

"There, it's settled." Pebbled smiled. She looked at Stormfur, her face looking full of anticipation. "So, Stormfur," she said, "what are you going to tell us first?"

"Well, I think it's a full moon tonight…" His words faltered as he slightly stood up, craned his neck away from the view of the waterfall in front of the nursery, and sunk back down again. "Yep, it's a full moon. The waterfall's just blocking it." He chuckled. "Since a full moon has something to do with the Clans, I'll start with the thing that lets them know the time," Stormfur said.

"Know the time?" Fawn curiously asked.

Rain tilted her head to one side. "For what?"

Stormfur looked dazed as his eyes began to cloud with memories. As he spoke, it was a whisper filled with mystique. "For the time of peace. It begins when ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan meet on an island, sharing news of what's occurred in their Clans, and forbidding to fight or quarrel with any individual, liked or despised. It's known as..." He paused for dramatic effect. "The Gathering."

* * *

**Also, I don't own the names "caught-prey" or "Time of Frozen Water" since it's on Wikipedia, and since the Erins thought of it. They just never really thought of sharing it in the books that involved the Tribe with us.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**In the summer, I expected to update faster, but unfortunately, it all depends on my mood and my muse to write and also whether or not sleepovers and other stuff will get in the way. *Sigh* On the bright side, we get to sleep late, so that's good. Happy summer, people.**

**Also, I edited the chapters that I had already made. It isn't much, just a few fixing up errors and changing the chapter titles. (No more numbers, just the words since I realized that it wasn't very neat to have one thing say Chapter One and the other say Chapter 1). **

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

"Can you at least manage to _get up and walk _instead of just sitting here and wasting our time?"

"Yes, I can walk. But I _will _not walk with you."

Ivypool tapped her foot impatiently as she and the rest of the other cats who were attending the Gathering watched Jayfeather try to convince Heathertail to accompany them to the reunion of peace but failing miserably.

To the Clan's surprise, it had only took Jayfeather a few days to fully heal the WindClan cat's wounds and, with the aid of Leafpool, to help her to speak again. Despite of this, he and Bramblestar hadn't really thought it through of whether or not Heathertail would come to the Gathering with them during those past few days.

To make matters worse, they're compromising—or quarreling in Jayfeather and Heathertail's terms—the conflict right at the time when ThunderClan is supposed to leave and go. Which, unfortunately, was now.

Ivypool groaned as the two cats' argument continued:

"Then who do you want to walk with?" Jayfeather asked.

"My Clan," said Heathertail.

Jayfeather blinked, looking dumbfounded. "But-but they aren't here. You'll see them at the Gathering if you come with us."

"But it'd be an embarrassment if a WindClan cat was walking with ThunderClan."

Ivypool—and probably the whole band of cats who were with her—was pretty sure that Heathertail was just trying to irritate Jayfeather for her own enjoyment, especially since every she and probably every Clan knew of his snappish personality.

"We'll meet them at the Horseplace," spat the medicine cat.

"That only happens _sometimes,_" Heathertail objected. "What if we're early to the Gathering and they're late, or they're early and we're—"

"Enough, both of you!"

Bramblestar's booming order caused Jayfeather and Heathertail to turn to the rather furious-looking leader. They fell silent as Bramblestar continued, "Our Clans don't get along that well, but we fought battles two times in this generation as one. If we were able to admire and follow one another's techniques back then, I'm sure we can clear a small dispute between two individuals from different Clans."

Every cat from the ThunderClan—even those who were staying in the camp—was quiet, their attention on Bramblestar, Jayfeather, and Heathertail. The irritated atmosphere that had been among Ivypool and her Clanmates was substituted by a much calmer and eager aura.

Bramblestar faced the WindClan warrior. "Heathertail, I'm giving you two choices and whichever one you prefer, then it will be done."

Hearing this, the brown tabby she-cat looked smug; perhaps she was satisfied that she was given opportunities that she could pick. On the other paw, every inch of Jayfeather's face was full of disgust and shock; maybe he thought that he would have part in this instead of getting no share of it at all. Bramblestar seemed to not be aware of their facial expressions as he announced Heathertail's options.

"One: Two of our warriors who aren't attending the Gathering will take you back to WindClan—don't worry, if you choose this one, I'll inform Onestar about it—or Two: You accompany us to the Gathering and return to your home at the island."

Heathertail was silent in thought before saying, "I pick the first one."

Bramblestar nodded and then scanned the dens, looking for escorts for Heathertail. He didn't even have to shout out to order cats to do the task because of how intent everyone was. He said Mousewhisker and Iceloud's names in regular volume and they came to the leader, listened to what they had to do, and went beside Heathertail.

"Thank you." Heathertail dipped her head in gratitude, receiving a murmur of "your welcome" from Bramblestar. She was in between Mousewhisker and Icecloud, and the three approached the thorn tunnel. The Gathering cats shifted away to let them through and in less than a heartbeat, they were gone.

"Yay, it's over," Jayfeather grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Bramblestar chuckled at the medicine cat's irritation. "Yes, Jayfeather, yes it is," he said, and then turning to Ivypool and the others, he yowled, "Let's finally go to the Gathering, everyone!"

One by one, they each exited the camp of ThunderClan with cheers for finally starting their destination.

* * *

When Ivypool and the others stepped on island ground, she felt comfortable at the loud and jubilant chatter of cats talking to one another. Bramblestar joined Onestar, Mistystar and Blackstar at the expanded-branched tree while the members of ThunderClan departed to socialize with the other Clans.

Ivypool awkwardly stayed where she was, not knowing who she could talk to. Everyone seemed to be in groups, which made it difficult to identify cats that she was friends with and cats that she wasn't friends with.

The tabby tried craning her neck, even going on her hind legs to locate an ally of hers, but either they didn't appeal to her interest, or she couldn't find any that she was familiar with. So she decided to stay where she was and be a loner.

_This Gathering is the best, _she thought with sarcasm.

"Ivypool! Is that you?"

Ivypool pricked her ears at her name being called. She searched for the one who shouted for her through the mass of cats until she spotted a brown figure that was staring straight at her. Ivypool realized that it was Tigerheart.

As she drew nearer to him, she realized his eyes were in tired slits. It seemed odd since every cat at the Gathering was active and looked active. It seemed even odder when his exhausted eyes reminded Ivypool of herself when staring into a pool of water to see how scared, cranky, or worn-out she looks after her dreams.

_Could he…? _But she shook the silly thought away. _No, he doesn't have the nightmares, Ivypool. Stop being naive!_

"Hi," greeted the gray-and-white she-cat. "How are you?"

"Never better," he replied. "And you?"

Ivypool let out a dry laugh. "Doing great."

"Um," said Tigerheart, looking hesitant and not letting his gaze go near Ivypool's. "I know I shouldn't be asking this but how's—"

"How's Dovewing?" Ivypool cut in. "Oh, she's fine. Happy, has an apprentice, has a _mate_." She gave him an exasperated stare. "You're never going to get over her, are you?"

"Yes, I am! I'm just wondering how my other friend is doing."

"Yeah, right. You'd probably kill Bumblestripe to be with her!"

Tigerheart huffed, glaring at Ivypool. "No, I've gotten over her. I'm serious. I'm perfectly fine with not having a relationship with her. In fact, I don't want to have a relationship with anyone," he added with a snort.

Ivypool gave him a bewildered look. "So you want to be alone? Forever alone?"

"Yes."

"Not even with a Clanmate of yours?"

"Mm-hm."

"That's actually…kind of sad."

"Don't judge me," snapped the dark warrior. He blinked as if he remembered or realized something and arched an eye, his expression becoming mischievous. "Wait—so you_ don't_ want to be forever alone? Who is it? Who do you like?"

"No one," said Ivypool defensively. "Well, not _yet_. But besides the that—unlike you, I want to have a mate and at least a few kits. Well, in the future. Great StarClan, you're like a gossipy she-cat!"

"Judgmental much?"

"Crabby much?"

Tigerheart said nothing, though his neck fur bristled. He gave her a long stare and for some strange reason, he gasped. He opened his mouth and attempted to say something but was interrupted once Mistystar declared for the Gathering to start.

"Greetings, everyone," said the RiverClan leader. "I'll start first with sharing current news of my Clan. As usual with every upcoming leaf-bare, it's a struggle for RiverClan to collect food from the rivers since they'll eventually freeze. But RiverClan is staying strong to fight against the horrible doings of leaf-bare. Also, a few sunrises ago my warriors chased off a fox that had intruded in our camp. Luckily, they saw it just in time before it could hurt anyone. That is all." Mistystar stepped back and faced Onestar. "Onestar, you may go."

"Thank you, Mistystar," he curtly said. The leader of WindClan went forward and faced the audience of warriors, apprentices, elders, and queens. "Our Clan is doing well with prey so far, so we needn't worry. Unfortunately, I have tragic news to share: Breezepelt, a loyal warrior of ours, died a half-moon ago. He was found in the moors with a broken neck. It was a mystery to us of what had caused his death, but now that Mistystar mentioned the fox," he glanced at the gray she-cat, "I suspect that it was in our territory and took Breezepelt's life. That is all."

ThunderClan announced the news of the new warriors and apprentices and that prey was running a little short. (Ivypool guessed that Bramblestar told Onestar about Heathertail when everyone was meeting one another, for the two Clans hadn't reconcile at the Horseplace on the way there.) ShadowClan announced the same situation with their meals decreasing and that their spirits weren't low enough to surrender against the consequences of the bitter season.

When Bramblestar announced the ending of the Gathering, cats began to return to their Clans. Ivypool turned around to go depart from Tigerheart when the dark tom said, "Ivypool, wait! I have to tell you something!"

She looked over her shoulder to face him. "What? What do you have to tell me?"

"I can't tell you now. Just meet me at the border at midnight."

"Why?"

Tigerheart looked urgent. "It's important. So important that no one else can hear about it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because we're friends," he said, his eyes soft, "I, a friend, helped you carry Hollyleaf's dead body back to ThunderClan. Remember that?" Ivypool flinched at the memory. "At least repay me back."

Ivypool didn't want to admit it, but she knew that somewhere in the back of her mind Tigerheart was right.

Ivypool sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"Really? Thanks, Ivypool!" Tigerheart meowed gratefully.

"Yeah, I know!" she snapped.

Tigerheart's voice was sincere. "No, really. Thank you." His eyes were soft, seeming to make Ivypool realize that he was more thankful than ever. It made her relax.

She gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome."

* * *

It was pitch black—even darker than it was at the Gathering—when Ivypool snuck out of ThunderClan. She had successfully gotten out of the camp by casually telling the guard—Hazeltail—that she was going out for a midnight walk, and it easily convinced the gray-and-white she-cat to let her go.

Ivypool had also looked back to see if there were any followers when she was trekking through the forest.

To her satisfaction, there had been none.

The warrior neared to the border that was set between ThunderClan and ShadowClan and waited. She hoped what Tigerheart had to tell her was _really _important.

_If he made me come out here all the way for a petty matter_,she thought, _then I swear I'll flay him._

Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness when she spotted something that looked cat-like and brown at the ShadowClan border.

_Tigerheart. _

"Hello?" she said. "Tigerheart, are you there?"

Ivypool watched as Tigerheart got closer and closer to her until she was able to see his bright, yellow irises. He sat down, tail wrapped around his paws.

"Hi," Ivypool breathed.

When Tigerheart opened his mouth, Ivypool assumed that he would greet her too.

But the reply that she received was so strange and abrupt that it made her heart stop.

"So, you're having the nightmares too."

* * *

**I think I made a cliffhanger, and I'm proud of it.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven_

Ivypool was unable to suppress a gasp and resist a countenance of surprise at what she just heard. It seemed impossible—strangely impossible, actually. Perhaps she misunderstood Tigerheart. Was it possible for him—a cat from another Clan—to be having the same nightmares as she?

_Ask him what he said, _she mentally ordered herself. _Just to be sure._

"I'm sorry, say again?" the tabby requested in a cracked voice. "I thought you just said—"

"That we're having the same nightmares of the Dark Forest," Tigerheart said slowly. Although his tone was stern, Ivypool could see that the gleam in his eyes displayed his real emotion about this occurence: excitement.

Since she felt as though this was too unbelievable to be true, Ivypool closed her eyes and took a deep breath to see if this was actually happening and that she wasn't dreaming. When she opened her eyes, Ivypool found herself in the same location of the forest with the same presence of Tigerheart.

_Great StarClan,_ she thought, staring down at her paws and then looking up at Tigerheart. He blinked, his head tilted to the side, appearing confused.

"You _are_ having the dreams, right?"

She felt as though her throat was swelling. Like it was encouraging her to be more speechless. She actually wanted to be silent, for she had no clue what to say. But she knew being silent when someone asked a question was rude, and she herself wanted to investigate on this. The she-cat knew that this required—no, _needed_—talking to. So she and Tigerheart could figure this all out. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Um, yeah. I-I am." Ivypool cringed out how awkward her voice sounded. _Idiot! _She mentally scolded herself. "Er, how did…did you, um, you know, find out about…that?"

Tigerheart's lips quirked into a small grin. "You're eyes. At first I didn't notice it, but when I looked deeper, I found tiredness in them. At first I thought that maybe you _could _be having the same dreams like I did, but," he let out a light and shaky laugh, "you can think of the craziest things when you're imagination gets to you."

"And what made you change your mind?"

"After arguing with myself over if I was being stupid or not, I just decided to do it, because if you actually had the nightmares, then I wouldn't be alone in this."

"You've been alone?"

"Well, alone in _this _situation. I've tried asking every cat in my Clan that had been in the Dark Forest if they had any nightmares, and all of them said no."

"The same with me! But, instead of just asking, I dunno, I just gave them hints of whether or not they were having the nightmares. Either they ended with a no or were plain awkward."

Tigerheart laughed. "Awkward?"

Ivypool's pelt burned at the memory that she wished to forget, but she spoke with a playful smile. "Yeah. It seemed as though I was being so nice to Mousewhisker that he thought I was mooning over him!"

"That's a big failure."

Ivypool rolled her eyes before mewing, "Yeah, I know."

"You seriously don't know how relieved I am right now," Tigerheart sighed.

"I'm more surprised than relieved, but it's getting its way in me."

"What about how obnoxiously worried everyone is?" he randomly added. "I appreciate your pity, but I mean, we aren't kits who almost got attacked by a badger!"

"So many questions and remarks like: 'What's wrong?', 'Are you sure you want to do two shifts of guarding?', 'You should go to sleep.'!" Ivypool ranted with him.

"They don't seem to understand. And I'm not saying that to be dramatic. It doesn't seem like a bad thing since it's just night terrors and that's what you want to tell them, and you want to sleep. But you can't because they're so vivid and remind you so much of your past, and you strangely feel the need to stay up to avoid them, but that results in concerning loved ones."

"I know what you mean. Actually, I _understand _what you mean. We want to sleep—"

"—but we don't want to—"

"—because of the nightmares," they unconsciously said in unison.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Ivypool could see meaning in Tigerheart's gaze. The significance in them soothed Ivypool, for she knew right at this moment that she'd have someone to finally talk to about her problems. A friend who completely understood her situations.

Silence engulfed around them. Despite how uncomfortable quietness could be between cats, Ivypool liked this silence. It was more a peaceful one than awkward one. But it was rather long, and thousands of questions buzzing in her mind longed to be answered, so she felt the need to break it.

She coughed to alert Tigerheart that she'd be starting a conversation and said, "It's strange that a cat from ThunderClan and a cat from ShadowClan are having similar dreams. Especially since we were both allies of the Dark Forest."

"Do you think it could be a sign of some sort?" Tigerheart quietly asked. "From StarClan?" He stiffened, his eyes wide. "Maybe there's something happening. Something bad that we need to know about. Involving…the Dark Forest."

"It _could _be a sign, but I'm not so sure about the Dark Forest," Ivypool stated. "They were just defeated; why would they want to battle and get defeated _again?_"

"You never know what strategies they have behind their backs," Tigerheart said warningly. "They were pretty smart with ideas when we were with them, and I don't think a lack of members could trigger their thinking."

"But they're weak. And where would they get allies? The Clans know to never believe or join them again."

"Yes, but they could get allies of any sort. Rogues, loners, possibly _kittypets. _They longed for justice and power and revenge, and had been working to get those for several moons. Why do you think they'd give up now?"

Ivypool snorted. "You're acting paranoid, Tigerheart."

"It _could _be a possibility. Evil and evil doers have many twists and turns."

"And so does the imagination of a cat who has been having _nightmares of them. _The dreams are getting in your head—even when you're awake. In reality."

"You don't think the battle we had with dead cats was real?" Tigerheart's tone was challenging, and it seemed to be on the verge of becoming anger. "You don't think that the wounds we got from those wicked cats weren't there when we woke up? Oh yeah, let's just pretend that there isn't a pool of blood on the ground and walk away!"

Ivypool was clueless of the right response or comeback, so she just frowned.

"Stop protesting over what might be true." Tigerheart stood up and flicked his tail in anger before pacing in short steps and keeping his stern gaze intently on Ivypool. "Why do deny it?"

Ivypool stared at her paws.

"Well?" Tigerheart prompted. "Do you mind telling me?"

Ivypool closed her eyes, trying to imagine the Clans fighting the Dark Forest again. More darkness. More betrayal. More bloodshed. More death. No, it couldn't happen again! Not just when everything was turning out well for the Clans!

"Ivypool? Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

Ivypool snapped out of her daze and slowly nodded. "Y-yes," she whispered.

"Now that you're speaking," Tigerheart started, "can you tell me why you think my theory can't be true?"

The silver-and-white she-cat looked up at Tigerheart, staring at him sternly despite how timid she felt. When attempting to speak, she expected to have a loud voice, but all that came out was a quiet one: "Because I don't want bad things to happen again."

Tigerheart leaned in closer to her. "What? Ivypool, speak up!"

An abrupt frustration flashed through Ivypool as she repeated the sentence with a yell: "Because I don't want bad things to happen again!" Without thinking, she swatted at Tigerheart's cheek with an unsheathed paw. The action caused him to flinch back and almost fall to the ground. Ivypool became embarrassed at what she did, shrinking back and not looking at him, not wanting to see his confused or angry expression. "Sorry. I just…I didn't know what came over me. Sorry."

"Apology accepted," Tigerheart mewed. "You just had to let your anger out, that's all. Do you feel better?"

Ivypool waited to see if her angry, scared and confused emotions were still present, but she actually felt light-weighted. Relieved and accomplished, it seemed. "Surprisingly," she faced Tigerheart, and felt even better to see that he looked more understanding than confused, "I do. I think I should do this more often."

Tigerheart laughed. "I was actually thinking of hitting you too since I was getting frustrated with your quietness," he shyly admitted, "but the shock in your face and the stuttering was hilarious!"

"Good," said Ivypool. "We both feel better."

"'Because I don't want bad things to happen again.' Seems like a good reason." The brown tabby shrugged. "Bad stuff is always scary and hard to bear. Sorry to break it to you, Ivypool, but that's _life_. Either we suffer and survive with a new life, or we suffer and continue to suffer. Look, I'm not saying that the Dark Forest rising again _will _happen, I'm just saying that it _can _happen. Yeah, I was being a really insistent mouse-brain, but I was only saying that so we could be prepared and cautious of it if it really does occur."

"But how will we know if…if they're coming back or not? Do you think it depends on StarClan's giving us these dreams to find out? Maybe a RiverClan and WindClan cat are having them too!"

"It's a tricky question to answer, but I suppose so. And if a ThunderClan cat and ShadowClan cat are having nightmares about their former allies, I bet that someone from those two Clans are like us."

"Then we'll start the plan tomorrow night. I feel like morning is coming soon, and I think we'll need a whole night to find out who the RiverClan and WindClan dreamers are, and how to contact them without waiting for another Gathering—who knows who will be there or not?"

"Okay. Tomorrow night."

"We should take our mingled scents away from the border. Just in case our Clans think we stole prey from one another or something like that."

"Good idea. We'll set them right now."

Ivypool nodded. "We'll do every border that's near our Clans and tell them that we did it to help."

"I hope they'll believe that," said Tigerheart.

Ivypool turned away and glanced over her shoulder. "I'm going to start with WindClan and then here."

"And I'll start here and then RiverClan. Bye."

Ivypool waved her tail to tell him farewell, and she began to travel towards the border between her Clan and WindClan. As she walked, she felt different. Not like her usual nightly strolls where she'd be paranoid, but…calm, satisfied, and complete.

The tabby guessed that knowing someone with the same problem as she had didn't make her feel like an outsider, but as a familiar peer.

As someone important, with a purpose.

Ivypool didn't know what that purpose was, but all she could hope, now that she found out Tigerheart's similar issues , it would be a good one.

* * *

**If you're a My Babysitter's a Vampire fan, mind checking out a relative of mine's story, _All is Difficult With Love and War_? Despite my hatred for the show, it's actually interesting. I think she'd be thrilled to have new followers, favorites, or reviews. Thank you!**


End file.
